El Fuego y el Agua
by Cataplaf
Summary: La historia de Bill y Fleur, según me la imagino.
1. Fleur

_Declaro que todo el mundo y los personajes de Harry Potter en esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling._

_Esta es mi primera historia! No está perfecta, pero prometo (y espero) ir mejorando con el tiempo. Si no empezaba ahora, no lo haría nunca. Ojalá les guste! Y todos los comentarios serán bien recibidos. Besos!_

1

Fleur Delacour era una joven que sabía lo que quería. Desde niña supo que era bella e inteligente, y que usar ambas características combinadas la harían obtener todo lo que quisiera.

Una casa grande, comodidades, un trabajo que no le exigiera esfuerzo y un esposo elegante, rico, guapo y complaciente.

¿Amor? A sus hijos -dos-, por supuesto. ¿A su esposo? Sería un lindo final, pero Fleur sabía que el amor puro y verdadero en una pareja era cuestión de cuentos y de algunos como sus padres, que se amaban profundamente. Ella sólo esperaba llevar un bonito y elegante matrimonio.

A sus diecisiete años había tenido muchos hombres que la cortejaban constantemente, de todas las edades, físicos y condición económica. La mayoría resultaban molestos, otros tantos graciosos y unos pocos interesantes, de los cuales una minoría selecta se habían transformado en pretendientes serios, pero en ninguna relación seria; sólo citas que variaban entre una a cinco.

Ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno para estar con ella. Fuera un diente chueco o que no le gustara leer, bastaba para ser rechazado.

Sí, así era ella. Era feliz, amaba a su familia y tenía un futuro brillante.


	2. Bill

2

Siendo el mayor de siete hermanos, Bill Weasley había aprendido a ser responsable y a no desear cosas prescindibles. La feliz infancia que tuvo en La Madriguera, en la que junto con Charlie (y a veces Percy), recorrían los campos trepando árboles, rodando por la hierba y persiguiendo gnomos le había forjado su amor por el aire libre; y las enseñanzas que sus padres le inculcaron, le hicieron ser un joven honesto que disfrutaba de la vida.

De esta forma, cuando en su sexto año de Hogwarts se topó con un panfleto para deshacer maldiciones para Gringotts viajando por el mundo, supo que había encontrado lo suyo. A nadie le sorprendió que tomara la decisión de postular al trabajo; y su excelente desempeño escolar y las recomendaciones de sus profesores hicieron que su entrada fuera expedita y bien recibida. Desde entonces, había estado en India al principio y luego en Egipto desentrañando códigos antiguos y asegurando los tesoros del banco.

Visitaba a Charlie en Rumania cada dos o tres meses, pero al resto de su familia los veía muy de vez en cuando. Aún así, mantenía contacto con su madre por correo (algo en lo que ella había insistido, aunque fuera sólo para recibir una carta de dos líneas diciéndole que estaba vivo, bien y que le enviaba cariños) y una correspondencia regular con Ginny, su teosoro.

¿Amor? Claro que sí. Hasta el momento sólo se había enamorado unas pocas veces, nada de otro mundo. No sabía si alguna vez amaría a alguien profunda y románticamente, pero no era algo que le quitara el sueño.

Él sólo disfrutaba de su vida, del mundo y sus maravillas.


	3. Gringotts

3

A nadie de Beauxbatons le extrañó que ella fuera la campeona elegida para el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Les extrañó que no ganara, pero quedó opacado con la muerte de Cedric Diggory.

Fleur lloró sinceramente la muerte del joven de Hogwarts. No habían llegado a ser amigos, pero había sido muy amable y amistoso con ella, y por lo que había visto, era una muy buena persona. No supo si creer o no que había sido asesinado por el Innombrable, ya que aceptarlo significaba el inicio de una nueva etapa de terror que temía a pesar de no haber vivido la anterior.

Ese año salió de la academia y decidió postular a un trabajo en Gringotts. Exteriormente se decía que era para mejorar su inglés. Interiormente comenzaba a pensar que quizá un trabajo que no pusiera a prueba sus capacidades no era lo que quería.

Tuvo que enviar un montón de documentos y recomendaciones, y esperar para saber si había pasado a la segunda etapa o no. No postuló a otros trabajos y sus padres estaban algo preocupados por si su plan fallaba, ya que la veían muy emocionada por conseguirlo. Grabrielle decía que no importaba; así se quedaría en Francia y la vería seguido. Fleur sabía que lo conseguiría.

Llegó la carta y el anuncio que debía viajar a Londres para la segunda etapa. Consiguió un departamento cercano al banco y se embarcó rumbo a Inglaterra.

En la segunda etapa debía entrevistarse con el encargado de su área (Mantención de Hechizos y Embrujos para el Resguardo del Edificio), un duende arisco que logró ponerla nerviosa con la primera mirada que le dirigió. Sus encantos de _veela_ no le sirvieron de nada.

Esperó ansiosa la respuesta de la segunda etapa.

Cuando le comunicaron que había pasado a la tercera etapa, soltó un gritito e improvisó unos pasos de baile en su habitación.

No supo en que consistía la tercera prueba hasta el mismo día. Fue totalmente práctica, en la que debió realizar hechizos y contrahecizos, enfrentarse a un supuesto caso de envenenamiento por una mezcla de acónito, cicuta y oro, y traducir runas nórdicas, iconogramas mayas y jeroglíficos asirios, que resultaron ser una canción de cuna tradicional.

Sentía que el corazón le latía a punto de pararse mientras esperaba que el jurado compuesto por tres duendes y un humano (canoso, huesudo y enjuto, casi un duende) le dieran la resolución. Sonrió ampliamente y se sintió orgullosa de sí misma cuando le dijeron que empezaba el lunes a primera hora.

Celebró comiendo un trozo de pastel de chocolate relleno.


	4. Gringotts - Segunda parte

4

Cuando Dumbledore afirmó que Harry había visto al Innombrable regresar, no tuvo ninguna duda que era cierto. Por este motivo, organizó todas sus cosas en Egipto, habló con sus jefes y se dispuso a tomar un cargo administrativo en Gringotts. Debía ayudar en lo que pudiera y debía cuidar a su familia.

Llegó poco días después del inicio de las vacaciones escolares de verano y se encontró con que su madre estaba deshecha por la pelea de su padre y Percy, y que el primero estaba aún furioso, aunque se intuía la tristeza en sus ojos. Intentó calmar a sus hermanos, pero sabía que esa era una herida que se cerraría sólo cuando Percy entrara en razón. Le envió una carta de hermano a hermano, pero se la devolvió sellada. Desde ese día, pensar en él o recordarlo de alguna forma iba acompañado de un peso angustiante en el pecho.

Comenzó el trabajo en Gringotts en seguida. Al menos le habían dado un puesto relacionado a sus tareas en Egipto. Era bastante aburrido, pero su compañero de oficina, Patrick, tenía su edad y era simpático, y los duendes les daban cierta libertad de acción.

Le sorprendió comparar su antiguo trabajo con éste. Había conocido unos cuantos humanos que también trabajaban para Gringotts, pero siempre en terreno; eran gente desenfadada, relajada, que se tomaban sus quehaceres más como una aventura que una obligación, lo que no quería decir que no fueran muy responsables (él se incluía en esta descripción). En Londres, en cambio, todos siempre estaban apurados, en general serios, y aún así habia visto cómo algunos eludían sus deberes conversando entre ellos o ralentizando sus avances.

Un día se lo hizo notar a Patrick, quien no se encontraba dentro del grupo que Bill describía.

\- Quizá afecte la sensación de libertad, ¿no? Quiero decir, el ambiente de trabajo. Es muy distinto estar encerrado todo el día en un edificio como éste, en donde pareciera que los duendes te regañan aunque no lo estén haciendo y revisando casi todo el día sólo pergaminos, a estar en otros países, penetrar en antiguas construcciones, recibir órdenes desde la distancia y todo eso - le respondió su colega mientras se mecía en las patas traseras de su silla. De pronto le dirigió una sonrisa con una mirada soñadora - Debe ser genial trabajar así... ¿Por qué te viniste?

\- Quería pasar un tiempo cerca de mi familia - le dijo Bill también meciéndose en las patas traseras de su silla, mientras que con la varita hacía que las tachas de colores fueran a clavarse donde les correspondía - He estado siete años fuera de casa, visitándolos muy de vez en cuando.

\- Y ese es el precio por tu trabajo - comentó Patrcik haciendo un gesto con la mano y olvidando que ahora Bill trabaja ahí - Siete años... Debería pasarte algo increíblemente bueno, ¿sabes? Por haber vuelto al octavo año. Siete y ocho son números muy mágicos.

Bill se quedó callado unos instantes. Dudaba. No sobre los números y su poder; tanto él como Patrick sabían por su trabajo que esas cosas eran reales. No; dudaba que le pasara algo increíblemente bueno. El Innombrable había vuelto, a su familia le faltaba un eslabón por Percy, y ya no tenía sus maldiciones y misterios con qué llenarse de alegría al resolverlos.

\- Ojalá - dijo Bill sinceramente.


	5. Primer Día

5

Llegó a su primer día de trabajo vestida con una falda lisa azul y una buza blanca. Apenas entró en el hall de , sintió la conocida sensación de todos los ojos puestos sobre ella. Caminó como siempre con la cabeza erguida y el paso seguro, dirigiéndose a la oficina de su departamento.

Era un amplio cuarto, con las paredes cubiertas por archiveros cerrados y un gran escritorio de madera oscura al fondo, sillas ocupadas y su jefe, Hohkner, sentado de otro lado.

\- Señorita Delacour, llega temprano - la saludó el duende, a pesar de que sus compañeros ya estaban sentados frente a él - Tome asiento - le indicó las sillas que estaban frente a él.

Fleur se dirigió a la silla que quedaba vacía a la vez que sus compañeros le dirigían miradas de curiosidad y admiración.

\- Hola, soy Marcus - le dijo un joven de unos veinticinco que se levantó para saludarla. Tenía el cabello castaño y parecía muy feliz que ella se sentara al lado suyo.

\- Tina - la saludó una señora de unos cuarenta.

\- Yo soy Robert - le dijo un hombre bordeando los treinta.

\- Encantada de _conoceglos_ \- dijo la joven tras estrecharles la mano a los tres - Mi _nombge_ es Fleur Delacour.

Tomó asiento de manera regia y no se sorprendió que Robert y sobre todo Marcus no la dejaran de mirar.

\- La señorita Delacour comenzará desde hoy a trabajar con ustedes - agregó Hohkner sin modificar el tono serio de su voz - Por hoy hará pareja con el señor Farrow, quien le mostrará de manera efectiva cómo realizar sus tareas. - Marcus sonreía de oreja a oreja, por lo que Fleur comprendió que él era el señor Farrow - Señora Reinstar, al Sector A; señor Micheletti, al Sector B. Ustedes revisarán el Sector C - le dijo Hohkner alcanzándole a cada uno, salvo Fleur, un rollo de pergamino - Pueden retirarse.

Marcus le explicó que el Sector C correspondía a los Baños, Comedor y Cocina de los empleados de Gringotts.

\- Debe ser lo más fácil que hay, así que no te preocupes - la animó -. En el pergamino debes ir anotando las observaciones y marcando los puntos que piden. Así que, ¿de dónde eres?

Fleur se sentía algo alicaída por lo poco glamouroso del sector que les había tocado, por lo que respondió casi sin prestar atención a las preguntas que Marcus le hacía para conocerla mejor. De todas formas escuchó la descripción de sí mismo que hizo y la de sus otros dos compañeros. Robert era el único que estaba casado y tenía hijos, y llevaba seis años trabajando ahí, mientras que Tina llevaba diez y él, Marcus, había entrado el año pasado.

\- Estoy seguro que debes ser la persona más joven trabajando el Gringotts - le aseguró Marcus - Bien, llegamos a los baños.

Si Fleur había pensado que sería soso, se equivocó. Los duendes no dejaban ni un milímetro desprotegido, por lo que resultó ser un trabajo pesado, en el que debía chequear el estado de los hechizos y otras protecciones, junto con "limpiar" las estancias de residuos de magia que pudieran haber, dejados por las ropas, objetos y cabello de los magos que circulaban por ahí.

Justo a la hora de colación estaban terminando con el Comedor, por lo que esperaron a Tina y Robert para almorzar. A medida que se iba llenando, tanto con magos como duendes, el lugar se fue llenando de voces y sonido de cubiertos. Claro que Fleur fue la atracción principal; varios magos y algunas brujas se acercaron a ella a saludarla y a ofrecerle toda la ayuda que requiriera.

\- ¿No te molesta? - le preguntó Tina tras una media hora - Vienen a interrumpirte a cada rato.

\- Es algo molesto a veces - respondió Fleur, moviendo con un gesto gracil su larga y rubia cabellera hacia la espalda - Pego estoy _acostumbgada_.

\- Es que eres muy bella - le dijo Robert sin ruborizarse - La belleza suele atraer mucha atención.

Estaba contenta con sus compañeros. Estaba claro que Marcus haría todo lo que le pidiera, pero no resultaba agobiante, Robert mostraba sólo un interés inevitable hacia ella que no sería problemático y Tina era muy amable.

Poco a poco el Comedor fue quedando vacío hasta que todos volvieron a sus ocupaciones.

\- Bien - le dijo Marcus mientras se desperzaba - Terminemos con esto para hacer la cocina. Debemos limpiar los residuos que llegaron recién.

Fleur comprendió por qué sólo habían comprobado las protecciones; claro, con la reunión de los trabajadores el salón se había llenado de restos mágicos. Avanzaron muy lentamente, ya que aunque no era complicado, sí había mucho por hacer. A las dos horas Fleur ya estaba mentalmente cansada e incluso se había recogido el cabello en una cola de caballo.

\- _Miga_ \- dijo al llegar a su sexta mesa - A alguien se le ha quedado una _pegtenencia_ \- levantó un paquete plano para enseñárselo a Marcus, que estaba algo alejado.

\- ¿Dice algo?

Fleur le dio vuelta buscando una etiqueta.

\- W. Weasley, _Guingotts_, _Depagtamento Administgativo_ de Maldiciones, _Escguitoguio_ Dos.

\- Mmmh... Sería mejor que lo fuéramos a dejar. Es más fácil y rápido que llenar una forma por Objetos Encontrados. ¿Te molestaría llevarlo?

\- No, _paga_ nada - asintió Fleur pensando que así tendría un leve descanso.

\- Bueno, déjame revisarlo - Marcus había llegado a su lado y recorrió el paquete con la varita murmurando - Está limpio.

A continuación le explicó cómo llegar a las oficinas y Fleur lo dejó con la limpieza.

El Departamento Administrativo de Maldiciones resultó ser un cuarto con dos escritorios y toneladas de pergaminos sobre éstos. Una pared entera estaba destinada a servir de archivero, donde la mayoría de los cajones estaban abiertos y asomaban archivos desordenados. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con mapas de distintos territorios, marcados con puntos de distintos colores, y un gran cartel que rezaba "Maldiciones más comunes y cómo reconocerlas" con imágenes pequeñas bajo las grandes letras. Estaba claro que ahí no trabajaba ningún duende.

\- Buenas _tagdes_ \- se anunció Fleur al hombre que estaba en el puesto más cercano, sentado con los pies sobre el escritorio. Al verla, se puso inmediatamente de pie y balbuceó un saludo - Busco a W. Weasley; se le quedó este paquete en el _Comedog_.

El hombre se acercó metiéndose la camisa dentro de pantalón.

\- Bill no esta ahora, pero puedes dejármelo a mí - le informó mientras recibía el paquete - Creo que fue a buscar esto, de hecho... Soy Patrick, mucho gusto - se apresuró a agregar mientras le extendía la mano.

\- Fleur - se presentó estrechándosela. Patrick demoró unos segundos en soltarla - Te _encaggo_ el paquete entonces, _Patgick_. Debo _volveg_ a mi _tgabajo_.

La joven salió de la oficina mientras Patrick se quedaba como embobado de pie. Decidió desviarse y pasar al baño antes de regresar.

El espejo le devolvió la imagen de lo que sabía que vería. Prefirió dejarse la cola de caballo, ya que seguiría con sus tareas, pero la arregló un poco; tras decidir que se veía hermosa de todas formas y que el peinado realzaba el contorno de su cara, inspiró hondo y volvió con Marcus.


	6. Primer Día - Segunda parte

6

Bill caminaba de regreso a su oficina deprisa. Estaban en medio de un proceso de una posesión efectiva acerca de un tesoro que habían encontrado en los Urales, y se estaba complicando más de lo normal, porque la familia lo había olvidado y rastrear al heredero actual resultaba un calvario de árboles genealógicos; nunca había imaginado antes que el trabajo administrativo que había tras sus antiguas labores fuera tan pesado. Además no era algo que le gustara realmente, prefería de todas formas estar días intentando descifrar cómo romper una maldición en un apartado rincón de la civilización, a estar recopilando la información que él recibía para cada caso.

Cumplir con las formalidades que exigían los documentos se le había hecho algo complicado al principio, pero como estaba acostumbrado a tratar con los duendes (ya que debía entregar informes semanales) y era metódico y ordenado, rápidamente fue adaptándose y cohesionando con Patrick, logrando un buen equipo de trabajo.

Pero este montón de joyas estaba dándoles un buen quebradero de cabeza. Por esto, y para no quedarse luego del horario, habían decidido avanzar aún mientras almorzaban, cuidando de no manchar los papeles. Fue en ese momento en que le había llegado un paquete proveniente de Egipto, de un amigo, y lo había dejado a un lado para abrirlo más tarde; pero al abandonar el lugar se le había quedado ahí.

Volvió al Comedor apenas se percató, pero un chico le dijo que su compañera se lo había ido a dejar a su oficina, quizá se habían cruzado. Bill negó con la cabeza ante esto, sin recordar nada que le llamara la atención; además había usado un camino distinto, para antes pasar al baño.

Patrick lo esperaba con el sobre en la mano, una sonrisa bobalicona y una mirada perdida. A Bill le recordó fugazmente la expresión del chico del Comedor al mencionar a su compañera.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? - le preguntó mientras le sacaba el paquete de las manos al ver que el joven no reaccionaba.

\- … Era hermosa - Patrick seguía mirando un punto lejano - Era... Estoy seguro que es la chica de la que todos hablan. ¿Te das cuenta que por trabajar en el almuerzo no la vimos? Pero... pero... Ella vino hacia mí y me sonrió y me habló y me... y me… - suspiró soñadoramente.

Bill le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda y Patrick frunció el ceño, volviendo en sí. Carraspeó y se enderezó, cogiendo y ordenando unos pergaminos sobre el escritorio.

\- Algo mágico tiene, eso sí - le dijo sonrojándose levemente - Definitivamente. Seguro es una _veela_ o algo, es realmente es hermosa.

\- Bueno, ya podré conocerla yo - le dijo Bill casi sin prestar atención mientras abría el paquete - Y puedo hablarle bien de ti - lo miró levantando y bajando las cejas, a lo que recibió una bola de papel arrugado en el hombro.

Habían escuchado en el almuerzo que había llegado una joven nueva a cierto departamento, que era hermosísima (y que ya te hacías una idea de cómo había entrado, decían las malas lenguas). Habían levantado la cabeza para ver si la atisbaban, pero el Comedor estaba muy lleno y prefirieron seguir trabajando.

Se sorprendió encontrar a Patrick tan afectado, ya que lo consideraba un hombre bastante centrado; quizá tenía razón y no era completamente humana. En su mente hubo un atisbo de recuerdo ante esa afirmación, como algo que ya había escuchado antes... pero no logró concretarse en nada. No estaba muy interesado. Nunca había despreciado a una chica bonita, pero realmente no eran tiempos en los que pensara en esos temas. Sus prioridades eran otras, por lo que mientras revisaba el contenido del paquete olvidó lo que había pasado con su compañero y los rumores sobre la joven.

Muhammad le había enviado una tablilla antigua envuelta en unas hojas grandes y verdes. La tablilla representaba el viaje de Ra por las aguas del Nilo sobre la serpiente Apis. Era muy bella y la nostalgia lo invadió unos momentos. Hizo aparecer unas patitas metálicas que sirvieran de soporte y la colocó sobre el escritorio, al tiempo que Patrick se acercaba a observarla.

También venía una carta, en donde su amigo le enviaba muchos cariños y bendiciones, manifestando su deseo de verlo antes de que se transformara en un "muchachito pálido y serio de Inglaterra". Bill soltó una risita.

Muhammad era el dueño de la residencia que había constituido su hogar casi cinco años. Apenas se habían conocido habían hecho buenas migas, y el egipcio le había enseñado mucho sobre los antiguos brujos de la zona, datos que en más de una ocasión le habían ayudado enormemente.

Bill se dejó llevar un momento. Extrañaba el sol, los colores, los olores, las personas; todo tan distinto a las islas británicas. El tiempo que había pasado en África había sido feliz, pero en absoluto se arrepentía de haber vuelto. No habría podido permanecer en Egipto sabiendo que el Innombrable había regresado. No habría sido él si no hubiera tomado aquella decisión.

Salieron tarde de la oficina, casi los últimos en abandonar el banco; humanos, por supuesto, Bill nunca había visto a los duendes irse o llegar al edificio. Se despidieron y se desaparecieron. Antes de abrir los ojos, Bill tomó mucho aire, impregnándose del aroma a campo que tanto lo tranquilizaba.

Su padre ya había llegado a casa y su madre los estaba esperando con un guiso calentito y contundente. Hablaron de cosas triviales y, tras devorar tres platos, se levantó para escribirle la respuesta a su amigo. Se alargó más de lo que había pensado, por lo que cuando cerró la carta (que mañana enviaría desde Gringotts), sintió el sueño pesado, por lo que tras asearse subió a la pieza de Fred y George, en donde estaba durmiendo, y se dispuso a dormir.

Pero a diferencia de su cuerpo, su mente parecía no querer descansar. Le dio vueltas unos minutos a la carta que había escrito, pero rápidamente sus pensamientos giraron hacia el Innombrable. Bill no recordaba los hechos ocurridos hace más de una década, pero sí recordaba la atmósfera de angustia y miedo que reinaba por doquier. A menudo se encontraba buscando ataques de mortífagos o la gran aparición del Innombrable mientras leía El Profeta, o preguntándose cómo la gente podía seguir tan tranquila y no sentir el frío de un mal presagio en sus corazones.

Sabía que sus padres también estaban preocupados, y ansiaba que Dumbledore pronto le diera una tarea para empezar a ser un miembro activo de la Orden del Fénix. Bill quería ayudar; confiaba en sus capacidades, sabía que sería útil. Y no sólo él, ya que muchos magos y brujas que antaño no tenían la edad (o las prioridades) se unirían para impedir que la maldad del Innombrable se expandiera. Y si había que luchar, lucharían. Estaban mucho mejor preparados que la última vez. Sabía que, nuevamente, podrían con Lord Voldemort.

Y con estos pensamientos de esperanza y extraños destellos de cabello rubio, concilió el pacífico sueño de los buenos.


	7. Encuentro

7

Ese día sería su quinto día de trabajo en Gringotts, su primera semana laboral. Y Fleur la sentía como si ya hubiese pasado un mes.

Nunca había imaginado lo agotada que se sentía cada tarde tras haber estado usando magia casi toda la jornada. Se admiraba de sus compañeros, quienes no parecían más cansados que el resto de magos y brujas del banco. Sabía que ya se acostumbraría, que a todos les pasaba igual al principio, pero Fleur no podía dejar de verlo como algo que jamás sucedería.

Bien, quizá estaba siendo dramática. Sólo llevaba cinco días. Y ella había elegido el trabajo, nadie la había obligado. Es más, ella había _deseado_ trabajar. Nunca lo había necesitado y nunca lo había hecho, así que además del agotamiento por el uso de magia, día a día luchaba por encajar en un ritmo que nunca había seguido. Estaba siendo todo un reto; pero por lo mismo no iba a ceder.

Cada mañana se despertaba, pasaba unos segundos con los ojos cerrados y se levantaba cuadrando los hombros. Se duchaba, se vestía con la ropa que había elegido la noche anterior, desayunaba y se dirigía al Callejón Diagon, repitiendo mentalmente distintos hechizos y encantamientos por si los llegara a necesitar.

En la oficina, Hookner les indicaba qué sector les correspondía y cada uno se marchaba por direcciones distintas. Almorzaba con sus compañeros en el Comedor y luego continuaba con la limpieza. La tarde era el momento que más le exigía, porque a diferencia de la mañana, en que todo estaba casi como lo habían dejado el día anterior, en la tarde Gringotts estaba cargado de la magia efectuada por los oficinistas, duendes, clientes y el mismo edificio. Ya desde el segundo día Fleur estaba trabajando sola, lo que por un lado agradecía, pero por otro le había llevado a situaciones bastante engorrosas, ya que muchas personas olvidaban sus pertenencias y debía llenar largos formularios detallando incluso el olor de los objetos, o al parecer olvidaban los límites del uso de magia en el banco y se encontraba con cúmulos electrizantes de magia que se formaban tras absorber los residuos de distintos hechizos, mezclando los efectos y complicando su desaparición.

Terminada su jornada laboral, se iba caminando hasta el departamento que arrendaba fuera del Callejón Diagon, en el Londres _muggle_. Llegando al lugar, se duchaba nuevamente, si Gabrielle o sus padres le había escrito les contestaba y se ponía a estudiar o leer otras cosas hasta que el sueño le ganaba y se acostaba a dormir.

Y así por cuatro días ya. Fleur seguía sorprendida por lo largos que le habían parecido sus primeros días, pero al mismo tiempo lo rápido que habían pasado.

Ese viernes llegó puntual como siempre y Hookner la designó al Sector G, el tercer piso del subterráneo que albergaba las bóvedas. Para ello debía ir acompañada de un duende, el cual no se mostraba muy feliz por la tarea.

Fleur no se mareaba con facilidad, por lo que el viaje en el carrito fue sólo incómodo y le permitió observar el lugar, oscuro y lúgubre, con las paredes y suelo de rocas húmedos y a veces goteantes. Era la segunda vez que se encontraba ahí, ya que había acudido a la bóveda de su familia (algunos pisos por debajo) por primera vez cuando había llegado a Londres.

El duende no le dirigió la palabra en ningún momento, y se sentó en un banquillo que sacó del carrito, esperándola.

Fleur comenzó primero asegurando las barreras protectoras de la construcción y luego se dispuso a eliminar rastros de magia externos. Pared por pared, puerta por puerta, cada centímetro de suelo y cielo.

Se detuvo frente a una de las puertas del medio, frunciendo levemente el ceño. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no percibía ni magia ni nada extraño. Alargó la varita despacio, tanteando el aire alrededor de la puerta, y demasiado tarde sintió el campo invisible que la tiró al suelo con fuerza, quitándole el aire por unos segundos.

Soltó un quejido mientras se levantaba con dificultad. Miró al duende que se había puesto de pie, quien no parecía preocupado por lo que le había ocurrido, sino que estaba atento a la bóveda, como si esperara que Fleur la hubiera dañado.

– ¿Qué le sucede a esta _puegta_? – le preguntó la joven con enojo.

– Ese es tu trabajo, ¿no? – le respondió desdeñosamente.

Fleur se mordió la lengua para no comenzar a gritarle al duende. "Una dama decente no grita" la voz de su abuela, su guía de sociedad, sonó en su cabeza. Siempre le había costado controlar su carácter, pero nunca había habido mucha gente que la pusiera a prueba, ya que en general todos eran excesivamente complacientes con ella. Respirando profundamente unas cuantas veces, se arregló la cola de caballo alta y se dispuso a descifrar la fuerza que la había hecho caer.

Con cuidado y trabajando con minucia, comprobó que sus sospechas eran ciertas; era un escudo de magia muy avanzada y tras él parecía haber una serie de otros hechizos atrapados entre la puerta y el escudo. Pero había algo más que no sabía cómo describir. Después de largos minutos, suspiró resignada y se volvió de mala gana hacia el duende.

– No puedo _deshaceg_ esto sola – le dijo mirándolo con la barbilla alzada. La verdad era que no podía deshacerlo de ninguna manera.

El duende la miró unos segundos con dureza y esbozó una retorcida sonrisa.

– Bien – le dijo – Entonces ve a buscar ayuda.

Fleur pasó por su lado con paso firme y se asomó al carrito. Estaba claro no podía ser manejado por alguien que no fuera un duende.

– ¿_Podguías_ _llevagme_? – le dijo de manera desafiante. Sabía que el duende lo estaba pasando de maravilla al verla complicada.

La miró sin dejar su sonrisa socarrona por unos instantes. Luego, lentamente, se subió al carrito, seguido por la joven.

Al llegar al primer piso, Fleur tomó la delantera dirigiéndose a su oficina, sintiendo que al duende tras ella. Encontraron a Hookner sentado en la gran mesa anotando concienzudamente en un pergamino.

– _Señog Hoogneg_ – Fleur lo llamó mientras entraban en el despacho. El duende levantó la mirada con cara de pocos amigos – En el _sectog_ G hay un cúmulo de magia que no puedo _deshaceg_ sin ayuda.

Hookner la miró brevemente y luego miró al duende tras ella.

– Así que realmente fue un caos anoche, ¿eh? – le dijo alzando las cejas.

– Humanos – le respondió el duende alzando los hombros con desprecio, como si eso lo explicara todo.

– Señorita Delacour, yo no le puedo hacer su trabajo, y tampoco le permito que moleste a sus compañeros en su horario – le dijo Hookner con aire aburrido – Vea si alguien en el Departamento de Maldiciones está desocupado. Ellos deberían poder hacer algo.

El Departamento Administrativo de Maldiciones. Gracias a Merlín lo conocía; no le habría hecho ninguna gracia tener que pedirle indicaciones al duende que la seguía en silencio y con sonrisa burlona. Estaba furiosa, pero no dejaba que se notara en sus facciones.

Al llegar a la oficina que había conocido en su primer día de trabajo, su primera impresión fue que con los dos escritorios ocupados se veía mucho más abarrotada. Además del joven al que había conocido aquel día – Patrick? – había otro joven sentado en el escritorio de más al fondo que se le hacía vagamente familiar. Tenía el cabello pelirrojo de color intenso cogido en una cola de caballo baja y Fleur se preguntó cómo sería enredar los dedos en él. Y tuvo pensamientos del mismo tipo cuando se fijó en el pendiente de colmillo que tenía en una oreja. Cuando alzó los ojos, castaños, y su mirada se topó con la suya, Fleur sintió un deseo urgente de revisar su apariencia en un espejo, y esto fue lo que la hizo reaccionar. _Ella_ _nunca necesitaba mirarse en un espejo._ Era casi unos de los principios de su vida.

– Buenos días – dijo con voz segura, mirando también a Patrick, quien le devolvió el saludo.

Bill aprovechó el momento para pestañear varias veces. La conocía. Obviamente era ella la chica–medio–_veela_ según su compañero de la que todos hablaban, por lo que tuvo que admitir que valían los comentarios repetitivos sobre el tema en las horas de colación. Y que era comprensible que el estómago le hubiese dado un vuelco cuando sus ojos se habían topado.

– Soy del _Depagtamento_ de Mantención de Hechizos y _Embgujos paga_ el _Guesguagdo_ del Edificio – se presentó la joven – Tenemos un… obstáculo en el _Sectog_ G y mi jefe me dijo que _pgueguntaga_ en su _depagtamento_ si podían _ayudognos_.

Bill notó que la joven estaba molesta y se fijó por primera vez en el duende que estaba tras ella, sonriendo con socarronería.

– Por supuesto – respondió rápidamente Patrick, mirándolo. Estaba mucho más compuesto que la primera vez que le había hablado, no tenía la apariencia de un enamorado estúpido – ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

– _Bien_… – Fleur pasó el peso de su cuerpo a un solo pie, incómoda – Es algún tipo de hechizo que no domino.

Bill y Patrick se miraron unos instantes. Bill sabía que su compañero debía manejar un gran campo de conocimiento sobre el tema, ya que había revisado los requisitos para el puesto, y suponía que no sería una maldición como las que se demoraba días en romper, por lo que no dudaba que estaba tan capacitado como él para ayudar a la joven. Y él estaba ocupado con sus papeles, no quería perder tiempo. Pero eso no quitaba que quería correr a ayudarla, aun cuando no supiera qué era el Sector G. "Porque es una _veela_, por supuesto" se dijo.

– ¿Quieres ir tú? Así recuerdas tiempos pasados – le dijo Patrick. Realmente parecía tranquilo ante la presencia de la joven, aun cuando había aceptado solícitamente en ayudarla.

Bill lo miró, luego miró a la joven, que los miraba expectante, y asintió. Se puso de pie sintiéndose enormemente torpe, golpeándose con la esquina de la mesa y se encaminó a la puerta.

– Cuando vuelva seguiré con… – no terminó la oración mientras señalaba con la cabeza los pergaminos sobre su escritorio. Patrick le guiñó un ojo con expresión divertida y le hizo un gesto para que se fuera.

– Bill Weasley – se presentó extendiendo la mano mientras emprendían rumbo al sector de los carritos.

– Fleur Delacour – le respondió la joven estrechándole la mano. Tenía la piel suave y fría.

– Lo sé – le dijo Bill metiendo las manos en los bolsillos; si no, le ganaría el impulso de cogerle las manos y calentárselas, y no precisamente con las suyas. Fleur lo miró sorprendida, por lo que agregó:– Fuiste la campeona de Beauxbatons en el Torneo de los Tres Magos hace unos años, ¿cierto?

– Oh, sí – Fleur asintió mientras empezaba a recordar de dónde lo conocía – _Cgueo_… que también te vi allí. ¿Estudiabas en _Hoggagts_?

– Sí, pero salí antes del Torneo. Quizá me viste en la visita de los familiares de los campeones, con mi madre acompañamos a Harry Potter – le explicó.

– _Haggy Potteg_… – entonces Fleur lo recordó, claro. Vaya que había visto a Bill aquel día. Sintió que las mejillas se le coloreaban – ¿_Egues paguiente_ de él?

– Casi – le dijo mientras algo dentro de él caía al ver cómo Fleur se sonrojaba al nombrar a Harry – Es el mejor amigo de uno de mis hermanos pequeños.

Habían llegado al carrito y el duende subió por su lado, carraspeando. Bajaron al tercer subterráneo, lo que Bill dedujo que era el Sector G.

– Está _pog_ aquí… – Fleur lo guió por el pasillo.

Bill sintió la magia antes que Fleur se la señalara. Acercó la varita y la paseó un par de veces en un amplio arco. Luego, tras unos "mmh" para sí mismo, murmuró las palabras adecuadas y el campo se volvió de un leve color azulado. Sonrió.

– ¿No intentaste hacer nada? – le preguntó a la joven.

– Sólo lo toqué con la _vaguita_ y… me _tigó_ al suelo – admitió avergonzada.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Bill frunciendo el ceño y buscando heridas con la mirada.

– Sí – Fleur se sonrojó ante la mirada y preocupación del joven.

Mentalmente, Fleur se pateó el trasero. ¿Se había sonrojado _dos_ veces? ¿Qué venía ahora? ¿Suspirar y reír tontamente? Haciendo una mueca de desagrado, se concentró en Bill que interpelaba al duende.

– ¿Qué diablos es lo que sucedió aquí? – le preguntó Bill con mala cara – Esto no es un hechizo cualquiera.

– Desháganlo y ya está, chico – le respondió el duende.

– No me hables así – le espetó Bill – Si Fleur se hubiese acercado más, ahora estaríamos una situación grave. ¿Quieres que esto desaparezca? Pues entonces parte por tratar mejor a quienes lo harán.

Se miraron a los ojos desafiantes por un momento. Fleur estaba inmóvil; nunca había visto a alguien enfrentarse a un duende, y éste en particular parecía muy hostil e intimidador. Finalmente, el duende soltó un resoplido.

– Bien – dijo, cruzándose de brazos – Bien. Anoche entró un ladrón. Esto fue lo que dejó.

– ¿Y el ladrón? – Bill había recuperado el semblante amable.

– Encontró sólo su merecido – el duende esbozó una gran sonrisa retorcida.

– Habría sido bueno saber qué hizo – Bill se encogió levemente de hombros.

A continuación volvió sobre sus pasos y retomó el análisis que hacía del cúmulo de magia. Fleur no podía dejar de mirarlo, por lo que se apretó la cola de caballo y asió la varita con fuerza.

– ¿Cómo puedo _ayudag_?

– Puedo hacerlo solo – Bill sonreía sin mirarla. No eran hechizos complicados, pero sí poderosos y estaban mezclados, atrapados por el campo protector. Claramente el ladrón había intentado hacer el escudo sobre él y atacar la puerta con los otros hechizos, pero no le había resultado – Hay que estar loco para intentar robar en Gringotts – soltó en voz alta.

– _Quiego ayudag_. – repitió Fleur ignorando las últimas palabras del joven.

Ante la insistencia, Bill levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver su dura expresión.

– Es que me gusta hacer esto; no es que crea que no puedes hacerlo – aclaró de inmediato mientras bajaba la varita – Pero si quieres ayudarme, me vendría bien una mano.

Ahora Fleur fue quien se sorprendió, ya que era precisamente lo que estaba pensando. La gente que no la conocía solía pensar que no era capaz de hacer las cosas. Que era hueca. Aun cuando en el colegio siempre fue una de las mejores estudiantes, ahí y durante las vacaciones, en las reuniones sociales de sus padres, en el tiempo que llevaba fuera del colegio y en algunos rumores que había escuchado al pasar por el banco, el comentario siempre había estado presente.

– Necesito que abras este escudo, pero no que lo destruyas; así podré deshacer los hechizos que hay dentro sin que se dispersen por el lugar – luego le indicó qué contrahechizo utilizar (uno que Fleur conocía, pero que nunca había usado antes) y se situó a su lado – Cuando quieras.

Fleur realizó el contrahechizo de manera perfecta y Bill comenzó una letanía acompasada por el movimiento de la varita, destruyendo uno por uno los hechizos dentro del campo. Les tomó varios minutos, y al terminar Bill se encontraba algo cansado, pero exhibía una sonrisa amplia y feliz. Fleur no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

– Genial – Bill se pasó una mano por la cabeza, aplastando los mechones que se le escapaban de la coleta – Terminamos mucho más rápido de lo que lo habría hecho sólo. Gracias por ayudarme.

Fleur reprimió una risa tonta y se alisó la falda, dándose su segunda patada mental.

– _Gacias_ a ti _pog molestagte_ en _venig_ – le dijo evitando su mirada.

– Yo…

– ¿Ya están listos? – la voz del duende interrumpió a Bill, quien asintió – Te llevaré de vuelta, Weasley.

Fleur y Bill se miraron unos instantes, sin saber qué decir. La joven abrió la boca, pero Bill estiró una mano.

– Iba a decir que me llamaras cuando lo necesites – le dijo mientras volvían a estrecharse la mano – Estaré encantado de ayudarte.

Fleur observó cómo se subían al carrito y se marchaban por los rieles irregulares. Debía estar animada porque el duende la había dejado sola, demostrando que confiaba en ella, pero no podía dejar de pensar en la sonrisa de Bill y su mano envolviendo la suya.

dejar de pensar en la sonrisa de Bill y su mano envolviendo la suya.

_Hola! Primero que todo, quiero pedir disculpas por la demora del capítulo, tuve una crisis de escritura. Son poquitas las personas que me siguen, pero de verdad las aprecio muchísimo. _

_Igualmente, quería agradecer a los dos reviews que me dejaron! Al fin entiendo por qué siempre lxs fickers están agradeciendo en cada entrada, es emocionante saber que a alguien le gusta lo que escribes._

_Espero corresponderles con la historia._

_Besos!_


	8. Amigos

8

Bill volvió a su oficina sin prestar atención al camino y con el ceño fruncido.

Sentía que se había comportado como un idiota con Fleur. No recordaba haber hecho nada específicamente vergonzoso, de hecho una pequeña voz en su cabeza le decía que se había comportado de lo más normal, pero esa voz era aplastada por una más fuerte que le aseguraba que había hecho el ridículo y que ella se había dado cuenta, y que debía pensar que era un tonto. Que estaba desesperado por su atención. Que era… que era uno más de todos los hombres que debían comportarse así con ella. Uno más de todos los que caían rendidos ante sus encantos y se convertían en sus monigotes; no es que él lo fuera, pero Fleur lo pensaba, claro. Ahora se estaría riendo por la ayuda que le había prestado, feliz de no haberlo hecho ella y de contar con otro esbirro. Seguro que era así. Pero le daba lo mismo, porque, ¿qué le importaba lo que pensara una chiquilla? Y si Patrick no tenía razón y Fleur no tenía nada de _veela_, que le cortaran el cabello. Obviamente usaba ese encanto para conseguir todo lo que quería. En realidad no era tan bonita.

Bill entonces se detuvo en seco, mental y físicamente. No podía estar pensando esas cosas. Era horrible.

Fleur no lo había usado; es más, él había notado lo incómoda que se sentía pidiéndoles ayuda. Y su obstinación por contribuir de alguna forma. Sabía que si ella hubiese sido capaz de deshacerse de esos hechizos, lo habría hecho. Era inteligente. Había realizado el contrahechizo de manera casi perfecta, aun cuando apostaba que nunca antes lo había hecho. Sin dejar de lado, además, que había participado en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, certamen que exigía un nivel que no todos cumplían.

Bill hizo una mueca de desagrado. Sentía una sensación amarga en la boca, a pesar de no haber dicho nada en voz alta. ¿Qué le pasaba que se estaba comportando así?

Realmente el influjo de las _veelas_ era muy fuerte, ya que Fleur no debía de tener más que un cuarto o algo así de criatura; seguramente no había sentido las _veelas_ de la final de Quidditch el año pasado de manera tan fuerte (la única vez que había visto _veelas)_ por la distancia a la que estaban. Aunque eso no explicaba que pensara las feas cosas de recién…

Soltó un suspiro brusco pasándose la mano por la cara, mientras entraba en la oficina.

– Así que… – Patrick lo miraba, subiendo y bajando las cejas tal como él lo había hecho hace unos días.

– Era una mezcla de hechizos que dejó un ladrón anoche – explicó Bill con voz monocorde, sentándose sobre su escritorio e ignorando las cejas de su compañero.

– ¿Y por eso tienes esa cara? – le preguntó sin dejar de moverlas.

– ¿Qué cara?

– Esa cara de amante trágico…

– No tengo ninguna… – Bill cerró la boca, descubriendo el juego de su amigo – Ja, já.

– Sólo me vengaba por lo del otro día – Patrick reía.

– Está bien, está bien – concedió Bill mientras sacaba algunos pergaminos sobre los cuales estaba sentado y se disponía a revisarlos – Tenías razón, en todo caso. Es muy linda… – Bill dejó la frase en el aire y tras unos segundos se volvió a fijar en Patrick – Apropósito, ¿por qué no estabas como idiota cuando se presentó aquí? – le preguntó con intención de molestarlo de vuelta, aunque no podía negar que le asaltaba la duda.

– Supongo que porque se te pasa con el tiempo – le dijo su compañero con rapidez encogiéndose de hombros. Parecía haberlo pensado ya y no haber captado la broma – Debe de afectar en distinta medida persona por persona. Quiero decir, _veela_ o no, todos tenemos gustos distintos… o algo así.

Bill sopesó sus palabras en silencio. ¿Era eso lo que le pasaba? Sentía la tentación de preguntarle a Patrick qué había sentido él al enfrentarse por primera vez a Fleur, porque claramente lo había afectado más que a él. Bill no se había quedado como lelo sin saber qué hacer, al menos no por más de tres segundos, y tampoco había quedado con la mirada perdida y soñadora con la que había descubierto a su compañero días atrás.

– ¡Ah! Lo olvidaba. David y sus compañeros nos invitaron a tomar algo con ellos tras la salida, ¿te unes? – le dijo Patrick.

David pertenecía al Departamento de Cuentas, una de las oficinas más estresantes del banco porque estaban a cargo de completar y cuadrar los datos que los mismos duendes ingresaban, bajo su control y suspicacia; por lo que siempre se los solía ver en el Caldero Chorreante en las tardes, su medio para desahogarse del trabajo. Bill le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza y bajó la vista hacia los pergaminos, sin decir nada.

Creía que Patrick tenía razón sobre Fleur y suponía que era lo que le ocurría, y que continuar hablando del tema era sólo darle más importancia, por lo que no le hizo ninguna pregunta más aún cuando le siguió dando vueltas en la cabeza. Con la vista fija en las letras, se le repetía una y otra vez la sonrisa que Fleur le había devuelto y el tacto de sus manos, haciéndole complicadísimo concentrarse. Así, cuando Patrick le habló sobre ir a almorzar, dejó los pergaminos con frustración sabiendo que debería releerlos enteros.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– … Y entonces ¡plaf! Ya no tenía el pastel en las manos y el suelo estaba cubierto de crema – remató Marcus – Mi madre me quería castigar, olvidando que ya ni siquiera vivo con ella. Me decía "¡el pastel de la abuela!" y empezó a perseguirme para lanzarme un maleficio. Tuve que correr para esconderme, ya les digo, rompió varios platos y la puerta principal…

Fleur aguantó la risa y desvió la mirada para no atorarse con el agua que estaba bebiendo, en el momento justo para ver entrar a Patrick y Bill al Comedor. Pareciendo presentirla, éste último la miró y esbozó media sonrisa a modo de saludo, a lo que la joven respondió levantando un poco la mano, sintiendo cierta desazón cuando Bill apartó rápidamente los ojos.

– ¿Fleur? – la voz de Tina le llegó a lo lejos.

– ¿Sí? – la chica bajó la mano que aún tenía alzada. Sentía los latidos rápidos del corazón, como si la hubiesen descubierto en algo malo; Tina parecía que iba a decirle algo, pero Marcus la interrumpió.

– ¿Bill Weasley? No sabía que estaba trabajando aquí… ¡El paquete del otro día! – comentó, golpeándose la frente con la palma abierta y dirigiéndose a Fleur: – No sabía que lo conocías, ese día me dijiste que no lo encontraste.

– Él… me ayudó hoy con un cúmulo en los _subtegáneos_ – dijo y al ver las expresiones confusas de sus compañeros, dio paso a relatarles lo sucedido.

– Siempre es una molestia que entren ladrones – comentó Robert meneando la cabeza – Lo lamento por ellos, claro, pero es que deberían saber desde el principio que no lo lograrán… Y luego somos nosotros los que debemos limpiar todo. No quito la pena de lo que les pasa, pero… limpiar todo – hizo un gesto con las manos como cortando el aire, como si eso explicara todo.

– ¿Qué les sucede a los _ladgones_? – la duda sobre ello había estado rondando en la mente de Fleur desde la mañana.

– Eso depende. Puede que lo que hayan intentado les salga mal y se dañen a sí mismos, incluso que se destruyan o desaparezcan. Otros quedan atrapados en las defensas del edificio y nunca vuelven a ser los mismos. O sólo son descubiertos y remitidos a la justicia – le explicó Tina – Por lo que nos contaste, lo más probable es que el ladrón de anoche no sobreviviera – terminó, con expresión triste en los ojos.

– Qué bueno que no te pasó nada grave en todo caso – le dijo Robert a Fleur.

– Sí, nos llevó muy poco tiempo; Bill supo en seguida cuál _ega_ el _pgoblema_ – asintió Fleur más animada.

– Hookner podría habernos dicho a cualquiera que te ayudáramos, no era necesario llamar a Bill – dijo Marcus algo molesto.

– Me _pgohibió_ que los_ molestaga_.

– Y tú, ¿de dónde lo conoces? – Robert se fijaba por primera vez en la cabeza pelirroja de Bill que destacaba a lo lejos – ¿Entró hace poco? No creo haberlo visto en años anteriores...

–Iba dos cursos más arriba que yo, en Hogwarts. No éramos de la misma casa, pero me relacioné con Charlie, su hermano; él iba en mi curso y nos llevábamos bastante bien… Por él supe que Bill había conseguido entrar en seguida a Gringotts tras el colegio. Creo que rompía maldiciones en el extranjero o algo así.

– Se habrá cansado del trabajo de campo – comentó Tina – Tú también entraste después del colegio, ¿no, Fleur?

– _Oui_, _pego_ yo fui a _Beauxbatons_ – respondió Fleur agitando su cabello platinado ante la comparación de ambas instituciones.

– Es bastante complejo hacerlo – afirmó la señor mirándola con admiración maternal, y luego cambió el tema.

Fleur no prestó mucha atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba frente a ella. Hogwarts no había sido de su… _tipo_, pero sabía que era un buen colegio. Recordaba la cara de Bill al encontrarse con el cúmulo, realmente entusiasmado por desaparecerlo; no como si fuera un embrollo, y la rapidez con que lo desenredó y aclaró. Si no había sido un buen estudiante, al menos se había convertido en un buen mago con los años. No le calzaba mucho que se hubiese cansado de eso para sumergirse en el trabajo de oficina. Se preguntaba por qué lo habría dejado, ¿sería realmente el cansancio? ¿Aburrimiento? ¿O algún giro en su vida, como una enfermedad, algo de su familia o una… una relación?

Se removió incómoda en la silla. Apenas había estado con Bill una hora más o menos y estaba actuando como una adolescente. Ya tenía dieciocho años, por Merlín. No le gustaba estar pensando tanto en él, no entraba en su lógica. Ella no pensaba en hombres (excepto su padre, por supuesto) y no sólo por orgullo, sino porque nunca había necesitado hacerlo; era los demás quienes pensaban en ella. Sí, no negaba que este Bill Weasley era guapo y simpático, pero había cientos de tipos como él.

¿Cierto?

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bill salió de los servicios del Caldero Chorreante secándose las manos con agua en los jeans y giró la vista de manera inconsciente al escuchar la puerta del local que lo conectaba con el Callejón Diagon.

Fleur hizo su aparición, que para nadie pasó desapercibida y que a él lo dejó plantado en el lugar. Caminaba como si el mundo le perteneciera, su falda amplia color granate siguiendo el vaivén de sus pasos y su cabello rubio cayendo como una cortina de suaves ondas, suelto ya de la cola de caballo con que la había visto más temprano. Saludó a Tom al pasar por su lado, el que le prodigó una de sus mejores sonrisas desdentadas y le preguntó si se quedaría a tomar algo, a lo que Fleur declinó de manera elegante sin detenerse.

Bill logró apartar la vista de la joven cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio a uno de los compañeros de David, Yerko, acercándose a ella con una actitud galante, delatándose con la sonrisa bobalicona que esbozaba y las cejas arrugadas de manera que se pensaban sensuales.

Fleur parecía no haberse dado cuenta de él hasta que se paró frente a ella, cortándole el paso. Aún con la distancia y la iluminación, Bill pudo ver las cejas alzadas de la chica y ninguna sonrisa, de esas que _a él sí_ le había prodigado.

– Tú eres la chica nueva, ¿no? – le dijo Yerko con una voz que intentaba sonar profunda. Bill, desde su lugar, vio a sus compañeros y a Patrick en silencio, mirando la escena de manera expectante.

Fleur se mantuvo en silencio, poniéndose recta y tiesa.

– ¿Por qué no vienes a tomarte un trago conmigo? Podríamos pasarlo bien… – las palabras y la actitud de Yerko le sonaron a Bill a grasientas, alojándose en la boca de su estómago, y sintió un impulso que le hizo adelantar un pie, pero Fleur reaccionó antes y de manera mucho más efectiva.

Lo miró como si lo que Yerko le había propuesto fuese tragarse tripas de sapos cornudos crudas, y mientras alzaba los labios en un rictus de desagrado, levantó la barbilla de manera que parecía que lo miraba para abajo, a pesar que Yerko era unos centímetros más alto que ella. Bill pudo ver cómo el joven empequeñecía y la vergüenza lo envolvía, como si fuera un manto tangible.

Fleur retomó su marcha pasando por su lado sin tocarlo y salió del Caldero Chorreante con altanería.

Sólo entonces se retomó la actividad del local; parecía que todos habían quedado inmóviles para ver el intento de conquista de Yerko. Sus compañeros se largaron a reír a mandíbula batiente, Tom le lanzó una mirada no muy amigable y Bill volvió a la mesa que ocupaban, oyendo las risas y murmullos de los pocos clientes sentados en los rincones.

Yerko volvió rojo como un tomate, boquiabierto. Sus compañeros le dieron palmadas en la espalda y lanzaban exclamaciones de burla. Bill y Patrick se quedaron en silencio; el grupo con el que estaban era lo suficientemente escandaloso.

– ¡Cómo te atreviste a hacerlo!

– ¡Y tu cara…!

– ¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza? ¡Jamás habría aceptado!

– Y tu pose de galán de cuarta, ¿cómo pensaste en algún momento que funcionaría?

– ¡Y su cara…!

– Ella es demasiado para ti, colega…

– ¡Ya verás mañana! ¡Se lo contaré a todos!

– ¡Y tu cara!

A las burlas, que consiguieron que Yerko se fundiera con el asiento, siguió la comprensión y el apoyo al orgullo masculino herido, al tiempo que disminuían los decibeles y retomaban una conversación.

– No hay nada malo en ti, colega, es que jamás te habría aceptado porque ella es demasiado, demasiado.

– Sí, debe hacer lo mismo con todos los tipos que se le acercan.

– Claro, es del tipo que los rechazan y luego cuando quieren algo te engañan y consiguen lo que quiere…

– Las mujeres como ella son unas creídas.

– Y siempre se quedan solas, hasta que cazan a un incauto sin carácter y con mucho dinero…

– Apuesto a que nunca la han…

La jarra de hidromiel de Bill se estampó en la mesa, salpicando y acallando el último comentario.

– No – dijo con firmeza, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido en el silencio que se había instaurado – No hablen así de ella.

Todos, excepto Patrick, lo miraban con sorpresa y algo más que Bill no supo identificar.

– Bill, nosotros no…

– Sí, sólo estábamos…

– Yerko fue…

Los murmullos se apagaron de a poco sin decir algo concreto. Ninguno le preguntó por qué la defendía o cuestionó sus palabras. Bill nunca había sido consciente de la imagen que transmitía ni del liderazgo natural que ejercía, y en ese momento tampoco le importó, ya que había conseguido que dejaran de decir aquellas estupideces.

Se había mantenido al margen de la conversación ya que no sabía muy bien qué pensar sobre la situación que habían visto y tampoco quería saberlo. Se mezclaban en su interior sentimientos parecidos un poco, _sólo un poco_, a los celos y alegría. Y sinceramente no quería profundizar en ellos, ya era suficiente con el enredo que tenía.

Pero cuando había tornado en difamar a Fleur sólo porque había rechazado a Yerko, había salido de su mutismo. Le sabía mal que lo hicieran porque sus padres le habían enseñado que nunca hablara mal de la gente. Porque Fleur no era todas esas cosas que habían dicho. Porque era una actitud tan machista que se contraponía a todo lo que pensaba. Y porque él había tenido pensamientos parecidos que aún le pesaban.

El grupo se sumió en unos minutos de silencio, roto sólo por los tintineos de los vasos y los sorbos. Finalmente, Patrick comentó un tema sin importancia y el ambiente comenzó a distenderse poco a poco. Bill participó apenas y aguantando a los veinte minutos se despidió y se marchó a su casa.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Como era tarde, su familia ya había cenado, pero su madre le había dejado comida para calentarse. Mientras lo hacía, Bill cada vez se sentía peor con lo que había pasado. Los sucesos del día se agolpaban como imágenes cortadas en su mente, resaltando algunas y oscureciendo otras. Sus pensamientos de la mañana lo denigraban más y lamentaba haberse quedado con David y su grupo en vez de pasar tiempo con sus hermanos, quienes pronto empezarían las clases. Vale, no lo había pasado mal hasta lo ocurrido con Fleur, pero el problema es que ese hecho en particular parecía haber alcanzado la prioridad en el orden del día. No quería que hablaran mal de ella, mucho menos por despecho masculino.

Entonces las imágenes en su mente parecieron suavizarse y hacerse continuas, rememorando el rato pasado con Fleur. Su sonrisa, sus manos, la oscilación de su cola de caballo, su voz. Una sonrisa tonta comenzó a dibujarse en sus labios hasta que sintió un leve olor a quemado y se apresuró a sacar la comida del fuego.

Mientras se sentaba a la mesa, Ginny entró por la puerta de la cocina, sacudiendo los zapatos llenos de barro.

– ¡Bill! – exclamó al tiempo que se le echaba a los brazos – Uf, hueles a alcohol – le dijo apartándose como si no soportara la peste.

– No exageres – rió Bill al tiempo que Ginny se sentaba junto a él y se servía un vaso de jugo de calabaza – Apenas tomé un poco. ¿Qué hacías afuera?

Ginny pasó a relatarle su día, que había estado dividido entre volar entre los manzanos, desgnomizar el jardín junto a Ron y leer en la orilla del riachuelo que corría cerca de La Madriguera. Bill sonreía mientras comía y escuchaba a su hermana hablar. Era despierta, inteligente, segura de sí misma y una buena persona. Se sentía muy orgulloso de ella y esperaba ser el buen hermano mayor que ella necesitaba. Ya le había fallado en su segundo curso, y no permitiría que sucediera de nuevo.

– ¿Y tú?

Bill meditó unos instantes antes de responder, rellenando su plato.

– Bueno… Conocí a Fleur Delacour, ¿la recuerdas?

– ¿La campeona de Beauxbatons? ¡Por supuesto que sí! Le dio calabazas a Ron – dijo Ginny con malicia.

– ¿En serio? – Bill intentó no parecer muy interesado.

– Sí, Ron le pidió que fuera al baile con ella acosándola en medio del Gran Comedor, así que bueno, tampoco sé cómo esperaba que pasara otra cosa… – Ginny sonreía plácidamente, como recordando un muy buen momento – Igual ella es una pesada.

– A mí no me lo pareció…

– Claro – bufó su hermanita – Porque eres hooooombre…

– Fue muy simpática conmigo – le aseguró Bill, riendo ante la cara de su Ginny al imitar a los hombres.

– Debes haberle gustado – le dijo pícaramente.

– ¡Oye! Tú no deberías hablar de esas cosas, eres muy pequeña. ¡Pequeña, pequeña, pequeña! – Bill la atrapó en un abrazo y la atacó con cosquillas en los flancos. Ginny reía como loca y cuando logró zafarse, salió corriendo escaleras arriba.

– ¡Esto no se quedará así! – le dijo con restos de risa en la voz que intentaba sonar molesta.

Bill terminó feliz su comida, mucho más animado. Luego se dio una ducha rápida y se acostó, mirando pensativo las murallas limpias.

Y finalmente aceptó que Fleur no le era indiferente. Vamos, si había pensado en ella todo el día. Decidió que le gustaría acercarse más a ella, como amigo, claro, nada más. Se durmió feliz y tranquilo con esta idea en mente, pero si hubiese recordado sus sueños se habría dado cuenta que su intención estaba lejos de ganar terreno.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Fleur apoyó la cabeza en la curva de la bañera. Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño alto para que no se le mojara y se encontraba sumergida en al agua hasta el cuello. El cuarto de baño estaba inundado de vapor y del aroma de las sales de baño que estaba usando.

Qué molesto le había resultado el tipo de la taberna, pero dentro de todo se lo esperaba; le sucedían cosas así a menudo. Estar trabajando con gente adulta lo había retrasado un poco, y esperaba que siguiera ese patrón y no que aumentaran. A su corta edad era una situación que constantemente enfrentaba, pero que sabía manejar.

En algún momento había disfrutado ese tipo de demostraciones, ya que eran una demostración de admiración a su belleza; pero desde hacía un tiempo prefería reacciones menos escandalosas. Aunque el tipo de la tarde no lo había sido tanto, pensó frunciendo levemente el entrecejo, recordando otros años, otros lugares y otras personas.

Dejó sus pensamientos divagar, sin prestar mucha atención a ellos. Tarareando una melodía, se aplicó aceite de almendras en el cuerpo, evocando por segunda vez en el día a su abuela paterna.

Sí, su abuela materna le había dado la belleza, pero su abuela paterna le había enseñado a cuidarla. Cómo tratar su cuerpo, cómo comportarse. Había asumido este rol al ver que su madre no era muy interesada por esas cosas; al contrario, su madre cultivaba su belleza por su carácter suave y el amor que junto a su padre se profesaban.

Fleur, más práctica, había seguido siempre los consejos de su abuela. Ser bella, mantenerse bella. _"Así puedes elegir muchas cosas más que la mayoría"_, le decía, _"las cosas que quieras"_.

Las cosas que ella quisiera… hasta el momento había resultado ser verdad, pero Fleur sabía que gran parte de ella se debía también a que era inteligente, no sólo hermosa. Siempre se había enorgullecido por su belleza _e inteligencia_ juntas.

Ah, pero su inteligencia, a diferencia de su belleza, le había fallado en varias ocasiones. En algunas pruebas del colegio, en algunas elecciones de chicos, en algunas partes del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Esa mañana en Gringotts.

Sin ser consciente de ello, se mordió el labio inferior. No había estudiado lo suficiente. Una de sus metas para su trabajo en el banco era conseguir experticia, y si ya estaba fallando no iba muy bien. Tenía que ser exigente consigo misma, se decía. Pero también pesaba que era recién su quinto día, su primer año de trabajo fuera del ambiente controlado de la Academia y que sí se estaba esforzando.

Además, no había salido mal después de todo. Había conocido a Bill Weasley, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa que acompañaba su nombre, aun cuando volvía a pensar en él.

Era tan simpático. E inteligente. Y guapo. Fleur se había dado cuenta que usaba ropa _muggle_ (al igual que ella y unos pocos más en el banco), y que esa ropa le sentaba maravillosamente. A Fleur nunca le había interesado ese estilo; su _tipo_ eran más bien los chicos con chaquetas de tela, sombreros de rafia y zapatos. No los jeans gastados, las camisetas de algodón y las botas de cuero de dragón. Y mucho menos los pendientes.

Fleur recordó lo que había pensado al ver el pendiente en la oreja de Bill y, sonrojada por las escenas que su imaginación recreaba, se puso de pie y se enjuagó con la ducha.

Pero había algo más.

Bill había sido muy correcto con ella. No sólo correcto como caballero, que sí lo había sido, ayudándola a bajar del carrito y dejándola pasar primero por las puertas, sino que también correcto con ella como… como ¿persona? No la había dejado aparte de la limpieza del cúmulo. No había intentado conquistarla impresionándola con lo fuerte o lo inteligente que era. No le había dirigido miradas de coquetería, ni mucho menos lascivia.

La había tratado como si fuera una compañera de trabajo más. Lo más probable es que eso fuera lo que él pensaba; que era una compañera que le había caído bien, o eso esperaba al menos, caerle bien. Si Bill pensaba eso de ella, entonces… no estaba bien que pensara en su pendiente o en su camiseta como lo estaba haciendo hasta ahora.

Salió del baño a su habitación envuelta en una toalla y procedió a secarse para ponerse pijama, retomando el hilo de sus pensamientos. Entonces, era así como Bill la veía. Seguro. Tal vez quisiera ser su amigo… Fleur se quedó meditabunda ante esto último, ya que no tenía muchos amigos. ¿Podría acercarse a Bill de esa manera?

Y mientras se soltaba el cabello y se arropaba en la cama, pensó que sí, que podría y quería ser amiga de Bill Weasley. Agotada por la semana más agotadora de su vida, tras esto último y haber encontrado el hueco perfecto en su almohada, se durmió.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Hola! Por fin! Disculpen la demoraaa! Pero decidí comenzar escribir mientras hago una práctica profesional que me tiene el tiempo agarrado junto con la Universidad. _

_Espero que les guste el capítulo! Es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, me voy superando de a poco, y ordenando también, pronto ya no será tan raro leerlo._

_Subiré el próximo capítulo antes de una semana, palabra de Cataplaf ;D_

_Y gracias gracias gracias por los reviews: Xtasis, Katy y marta, las adoro. _

_Besitos!_


	9. ¿Amigos?

9

Fleur pasó un fin de semana tranquilo, pero algo triste, en su departamento. Aún estaba cansada por su primera semana y no le apetecía salir a caminar por el Londres _muggle_, y en el Callejón Diagon no había mucho que ver. Añoró la Francia mágica, sofisticada y glamorosa, donde pasaba tardes enteras con Gabrielle de compras o tomando negros cafés con sus amigas, charlando de cualquier cosa.

Antes de visitar Hogwarts, Fleur ya conocía partes del Reino Unido debido a unas vacaciones familiares y nunca le había parecido la gran cosa. Todo era muy gris y rocoso, y los pocos magos y brujas elegantes que habían conocido le aburrían de sobremanera.

Sumida aun en aquel estado anímico entraba al Caldero Chorreante el lunes por la mañana, su actitud altiva y ceño serio dejaban traslucir sus emociones. Y así la encontró Bill, sorprendido gratamente al verla de espaldas en la muralla trasera del local que se abría al Callejón Diagon.

– ¡Fleur! – exclamó, quizá más animado de lo que admitía.

La joven se volteó mientras los ladrillos se reacomodaban en un arco y su expresión se suavizaba en una sonrisa. Bill, con sus habituales botas y cola de caballo, le estrechó la mano con la suya cálida y grande, pareciendo realmente contento de verla y provocando que el estómago le diera un vuelco. "_Sólo está contento _pogque_ le cago bien_", se dijo. Se lo repitió varias veces.

– Buenos días, Bill – lo saludó Fleur con poca voz.

– ¿Cómo estás? Espero que hayas pasado un buen fin de semana – le dijo él mientras emprendían rumbo al gran edificio que destacaba al final.

– Bien, _gacias_. Fue muy… _guelajante_. ¿Y tú?

Fleur era alta, pero Bill le sacaba al menos una cabeza de altura, haciendo que, para verlo a los ojos, caminando a su lado, tuviera que ladear la cabeza. Entonces, era completamente normal que Bill se fijara en lo largas y oscuras que eran sus pestañas, en el arco de las cejas, en la curva larga de su cuello y en su cabello cayendo hacia atrás por el movimiento, provocándole unas ganas inmensas de cogérselo con una mano para atraerla más a él y poder...

Sintió que se estaba demorando demasiado en responder, aunque no podía asegurarlo. Como en su rescate, sus ojos se posaron en una pelusa gris que la joven tenía en el cabello, cerca una oreja –un signo de interrogación perfecto.

– Tienes… – alargó la mano para sacarla, notando que Fleur se sonrojaba con el contacto. "_La estás incomodando_" se dijo, "_y _recuerda_ que quieres ser sólo su amigo_".

Reaccionando, Bill le mostró la pelusa antes de soltarla al viento.

– Oh. Debe de _habégseme_ pegado cuando se _abguió_ la _mugalla_ – dijo Fleur sin darle importancia y apartando los ojos. Otra idea había cruzado por su mente al ver la mano de Bill acercándose, relegando a la sucia pelusa al lugar menos importante de su mente – ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?

– Tranquilo – le respondió el joven, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta – Estuve en mi casa, con mi familia.

– Qué bueno – le dijo Fleur sinceramente.

– Sí… es extraño, en cierta forma, ¿sabes? No los veía mucho antes.

– Trabajabas fuera del país, ¿_ciegto_? – Bill la miró con sorpresa, por lo que se apresuró a decir:– _Magcus_, un _compañego_, lo mencionó.

– ¿Marcus? No me suena… – Bill se frotó la nuca con una mano, pensativo.

– Dijo que _ega_ amigo de tu _hegmano_, _Chag, _Chal… – dijo Fleur, insegura.

– Ah, sí, Charlie – Bill esbzó una sonrisa divertida – Siempre fue más sociable que yo.

– _Pego_ tú te ves sociable… – le dijo Fleur, frunciendo el entrecejo levemente.

– Ya, es verdad, pero no conoces a Charlie. Es imposible no querer ser su amigo.

– ¿Es _menog_ que tú?

– Sí, dos años menor. Es el segundo.

– ¿_Egues_ el _mayog_? ¿Tienes más _hegmanos_?

Fleur soltó las preguntas y de inmediato se arrepintió, pensando que Bill podría sentirse molesto por tantas preguntas, pero a él no pareció importarle, sino que sonrió ampliamente recordando a sus hermanos y le respondió:

– Yo soy el mayor. Luego viene Charlie, que tiene 23 años. Trabaja en Rumania, con dragones. Luego Percy, de 19; trabaja en el Ministerio, es Secretario del Ministro. Fred y George, de 17, son gemelos; Ron, de 15, y Ginny, de 14. Fred, George, Ron y Ginny están en Hogwarts aún. ¿Y tú?

Fleur se quedó pasmada. Seis hermanos, seis. _Seis._

– Sólo tengo a mi _hegmana_ pequeña Gabrielle – le dijo Fleur tras pasar unos segundos – Tiene 9 años y _pog _supuesto, _igá_ a _Beauxbatons _cuando cumpla once. Es _pgeciosa_, muy _divegtida_ y tiene muy buen gusto, la _adogo._

– ¿Y cómo…?

– ¡Fleur! – una voz interrumpió la pregunta de Bill, haciendo que ambos se giraran hacia la derecha.

Marcus se acercaba raudo y cuando llegó junto a ellos le estrechó la mano a la joven con mucho ímpetu. Luego se volvió a Bill y su sonrisa se esfumó.

– Buenos días, Bill – lo saludó luego a él, secamente.

– Buenos días. Tú debes ser el amigo de Charlie, ¿no? – le preguntó éste sin dejar su sonrisa.

– Eeeh… sí… – Marcus pareció confundido – Es decir, no fuimos amigos amigos, pero nos llevábamos bien…

– ¿En qué casa ibas? – retomaron la marcha, con la chica entre los dos.

– Hufflepuff – respondió Marcus, poniéndose muy recto.

– ¿Qué es Hufflepuff? – preguntó Fleur. Recordaba vagamente que Davis, el chico con el que había ido al baile en el Torneo de los Tres Magos, le había dicho algo sobre "casas", pero apenas le había prestado atención.

– Hogwarts está dividida en cuatro casas, en las que entras tras una selección en el primer año – comenzó Bill – Cada casa tiene atributos especiales, por lo que se basan en ellos para ver en cuál encajas mejor. En Slytherin son astutos; en Ravenclaw, lógicos; en Hufflepuff – señaló con la mano a Marcus – son íntegros; y en Gryffindor, mi casa, valentía. Eso no quiere decir, claro, que no puedas tener atributos de otras casas... te seleccionan por la que más te represente.

– O sea que están todos _sepagados_– comentó Fleur, sacudiendo su largo cabello– Qué anticuado y _abuguido_.

Marcus parecía que iba a darle la razón, pero cerró la boca cuando escuchó a Bill reír.

– Es muy entretenido. Generas verdaderos vínculos de amistad con tus compañeros – pero luego frunció levemente el ceño – Aunque tienes razón sobre la división. Se generan disputas y barreras absurdas sólo por pertenecer a una u otra casa.

Fleur alzó la barbilla, sonriendo con suficiencia.

– _Pog_ supuesto que tengo _gazón_.

Bill esbozó una sonrisa que hizo sentir incómodo a Marcus, por lo que se apresuró a carraspear y dijo:

– Fleur, hoy debemos hacer el informe semanal, ¿lo sabías? – no esperó que ella respondiera – Se entrega todos los lunes, detallando ciertos elementos de, ya sabes, nuestro trabajo – terminó con petulancia mirando de reojo a Bill.

– No lo sabía. Nunca he hecho un _infogme escguito_ en inglés… Además de la _pgueba paga entgag_ aquí.

– Si quieres, te puedo ayudar – soltó Bill, pero dándose cuenta de lo desesperado que había sonado, agregó de inmediato rodando los ojos:– Hago informes todo el día, incluso en sueños.

– Nosotros te podemos ayudar, Fleur, no es necesario que molestes a Bill – le dijo Marcus antes que ella alcanzara a abrir la boca – Además, llevamos años haciendo el mismo tipo de informe, por lo que no nos cuesta, pero si lo haces por primera vez te complicas mucho: tiene millones de detalles y términos que quizá te enredarían – esto último se lo dijo a Bill.

El pelirrojo lo miró con una sonrisa comprensiva. Estaba clarísimo que Marcus estaba celoso, lo que le provocaba distintos sentimientos. Primero, que era absurdo, ya que él y Fleur apenas se conocían; segundo, un poco de ternura al ver sus intentos por conseguir la atención de Fleur; y tercero, algo levemente parecido a lo que había sentido cuando Yerko le invitó un trago.

– Puede ser – le concedió con amabilidad.

Habían llegado al hall de Gringotts y Bill notó cómo a medida que avanzaban a la pequeña entrada lateral, los rostros de quienes allí habían se volteaban a ver a Fleur. Entraron por el pasillo en dirección a sus oficinas, separándose en la primera bifurcación. Bill se despidió de ambos con un gesto de la cabeza, a lo que Fleur respondió con un murmullo.

Bill tenía la vista fija en sus pergaminos sin verlos realmente. Se apoyaba con un codo en el escritorio y distraídamente se frotaba la nuca con los dedos, desordenándose la cola de caballo. Escuchaba el rasgueo de la pluma de Patrick, continua, haciendo el trabajo que él debería estar haciendo también; pero no, porque nuevamente su cabeza se encontraba en otras partes. En otra parte. En otra persona, siendo sincero…

Le había dado la impresión que Fleur estaba triste aquella mañana, sobre todo cuando había hablado de su hermana. A pesar de las sonrisas que le dirigía constantemente, tenía en los ojos lo que reconocía en sus antiguos compañeros de colegio que extrañaban a sus familias. ¿Sería por vivir en país ajeno? Porque por lo que sabía Beauxbatons era un internado, al igual que Hogwarts.

Él nunca se había sentido así. Ni en Hogwarts, ni al trabajar en el Oriente; siempre se adaptaba rápido a los nuevos lugares, a la nueva gente, a las nuevas comidas… De todas formas, eso había hecho que se separara gradualmente de su familia y lo lamentaba, sobre todo con lo sucedido a Ginny con la Cámara de Slytherin. Si él hubiese sido mejor hermano, más cercano a ella, si le hubiese demostrado que estaba ahí para ella, no habría tenido que volcar su pena en un diario maldito, ni habría estado a punto de morir.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar aquel momento y pensamientos sombríos llenaron su mente al recordar que el Innombrable había regresado. Pero tras unos instantes, la imagen de FLeur volvió a superponerse a las demás.

Ella, por el contrario, parecía muy cercana a su hermanita. De seguro la echaba muchísimo de menos. ¿Tendría amigos en Londres, o al menos en Inglaterra? Quizá se sentía sola… no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba viviendo allí, ni si compartía su casa con alguien. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no vería a su familia? Le gustaría hacer algo para ayudarla, pero no sabía qué, lo único que se le ocurría eran tontas palabras que ya en su mente sonaban vacías y obvias.

Aunque, recordando las miradas de Marcus y de quienes la miraban pasar, lo más probable es que no le costara encontrar compañía, en hombres y mujeres. Y no se refería sólo a relaciones amorosas, sino también a amistades; todos quieren ser amigos del más popular, bonito e inteligente. ¿Le importaba o no que Fleur llamara tanto la atención? La conocía desde hace apenas dos días, si es que esa mañana contaba como día entero, así que: ¿tenía algún derecho que le importara que Fleur llamara tanto la atención? Incluso, ¿por qué estaba _si quiera_ preguntándose eso?

Bill suspiró, tomando la pluma negra y haciéndola girar entre los dedos. No podía seguir haciéndose el tonto.

– ¿Bill? – de pronto oyó la voz de Patrick, sobresaltándolo y provocando una corta risa de su colega – No me estabas escuchando, ¿cierto?

– Lo siento, no – Bill se enderezó, frotándose los ojos – ¿Qué me decías?

– Te preguntaba si alguna vez estuviste trabajando en Europa del Este; tengo un caso algo raro.

– No… pero déjame ver, quizá reconozca algo – Patrick le extendió el pergamino.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó su compañero mientras Bill se disponía a revisar el documento – Estás como… ido.

– Ah, sí, estoy algo distraído – Bill se rascó bajo la mandíbula, en donde la barba que comenzaba a crecerle le picaba un poco – Pero no es nada, no te preocupes.

Patrick lo miró interrogante un instante y luego asintió, volviendo a sus pergaminos.

Bill se pasó una mano por la cabeza, aplastándose el pelo hacia atrás; debía concentrarse en su trabajo. Se sentó muy derecho y se enfrascó primero en el caso de Patrick y luego, en los suyos. Así lo sorprendió la hora de almuerzo, satisfecho, con gran parte del trabajo del día hecho.

Tras despedirse de Bill, Fleur y Marcus se dirigieron en silencio hasta la oficina. Marcus le lanzaba miradas de reojo a la joven, pero ésta no se daba cuenta, absorta en sus pensamientos. Caminaba tan erguida como siempre, con la barbilla alzada y aire altanero, pero se intuía en sus labios una sonrisa.

Recordaba la expresión feliz de Bill al encontrársela en la muralla trasera del Caldero Chorreante, con los ojos risueños y sinceros, extendiéndosele esa sonrisa que se le contagiaba tan fácil a Fleur y que le había hecho pensar en lo bello que estaba el día. Adiós añoranza.

Fleur nunca había sido de las que sonreían sólo por sonreír, sólo porque sí. Siempre pensaba antes de sonreír, siempre tenía la intención de antes de hacerlo. Sonrisas calculadas, planeadas. Esbozaba continuamente sonrisas irónicas, sonrisas suficientes, sonrisas de cortesía, sonrisas cuando estaba satisfecha consigo misma. Con sus padres sonreía suavemente y con amor real, pero sólo con Gabrielle reía con sus chistes, cuando le contaba anécdotas o cuando hacía cosas torpes.

Pero Bill sólo tenía que sonreírle para que ella lo hiciera automáticamente y, aun cuando lo conocía horas, pocas horas, tenía la certeza que siempre le pasaría lo mismo.

Y eso no era todo. Fleur tenía que reconocerlo: Bill no le atraía sólo a un nivel de amistad, sino que más. No podía negárselo más: le gustaba. Hizo que se sintiera mejor asumirlo; podía manejar que un chico le gustara. Ahora sabría a qué atenerse, al menos; ya había pasado otras veces por lo mismo, aunque no tan rápido y desde luego no con alguien parecido remotamente a Bill.

Saludó a sus compañeros casi efusivamente y recibió las indicaciones del día como si fueran las mejores noticias del mundo. La mañana se le pasó rápida, reforzando y depurando el cuarto nivel de los subterráneos, en los que agradablemente no habían intentado robar.

Se reunió con sus compañeros en el Comedor luego de pasar al baño a asearse y arreglarse el cabello, alzado nuevamente en una larga cola de caballo.

Gringotts contaba con sus propias cocinas en donde se preparaba el almuerzo de los trabajadores, tanto de duendes como de humanos, ya que los primeros desconfiaban de cualquier cosa que ingresara al banco y que ellos no controlaran; y fiscalizar la colación de todos (incluyéndose a los mismo duendes, porque no confiaban mucho ni en ellos) habría significado una pérdida valiosa de tiempo. Pero no era un servicio cualquiera, sino que contaban con elegantes platos de porcelana y copas de cristal, y la comida era de primer nivel.

Así y todo, Fleur alzaba una ceja y fruncía los labios cada vez que debía coger una de las labradas bandejas de bronce, aligeradas mediante magia, para llevar su comida a la mesa con sus propias manos, ya que el uso de magia dentro del edificio estaba muy limitado. Tanto Fleur como sus compañeros agradecían esto último; mientras más magia realizada, más trabajo para ellos.

Ese día se servía pastel de riñones y estofado con arroz. La comida inglesa no era de su preferencia, así que Fleur se decidió por la alternativa de ensaladas, suspirando al recordar la cocina de su madre, tradicional francesa, exquisita y refinada.

Al darse la vuelta casi chocó con Bill, provocando que derramara algo de agua en su bandeja.

– Lo siento – se apresuró a decir Bill mientras, con un movimiento de varita, hacía desaparecer el agua – No me di cuenta de que estabas tan cerca.

Aunque raro, eso era verdad, ya que Bill se había acercado a Fleur sin prestar atención a nada más. Cuando había entrado al Comedor, la había visto en la barra del buffet y no había resistido a saludarla e intentar intercambiar algunas palabras, mientras Patrick se ponía en la fila para retirar el almuerzo.

– No _impogta_ – le dijo Fleur quitándole importancia, y sin mencionar el hecho que acababa de darles más trabajo con la magia realizada.

– Yo quería saber… ¿cómo te va con tu informe? – le preguntó mientras se movían dejando la vía de la barra libre.

– Lo _hagemos_ en la _tagde_. Nos dan un _cuagto_ de _jognada paga haceglo_, aunque podemos _estag_ hasta que el banco _ciegue_ – le explicó Fleur.

– ¿Un cuarto de jornada? Pero, ¿no dijo tu colega que era un informe largo? ¿No te costará hacerlo…? – le dijo frunciendo el ceño.

– _Cgeo _es más que suficiente – respondió la joven logrando una actitud de aplastante seguridad que en realidad no sentía, mirándolo con los ojos entornados y los hombros cuadrados, haciendo que Bill se sintiera algo incómodo – Se supone que estoy lo suficientemente calificada _paga tgabajag_, aquí, ¿sabías?

– No, no digo que no puedas hacerlo, es sólo que– Bueno, ya sabes, te reitero mi ayuda y… Algo de francés conozco. Sólo si tienes algún problema… Porque es primera vez que lo haces. Pero entonces tus colegas te ayudarán y… – Bill se pasó la mano por el pelo, hablando al final más para él. Le estaba costando expresarse ante la mirada desafiante de Fleur – ¿Sabes? Me enredé más de lo necesario y ya sabes lo quiero decir.

Fleur se sorprendió ante el brusco cambio de Bill, recordando cuando la había ayudado el viernes pasado, y que ella había sentido que realmente creía en sus capacidades. Solía ponerse a la defensiva cuando se hablaba de ello sin darse cuenta ya, y sabía el efecto que producía. Bill la miraba como con duda, esperándola.

– Sí entiendo – Fleur desvió los ojos de los suyos – Lo _tendgé pgesente_.

– Genial – alzó nuevamente la vista a su cara cuando _oyó_ su sonrisa, grande y feliz – Estaré en mi oficina, cualquier cosa.

Fleur había comenzado a soltar una risita tonta cuando cayó en el hecho de lo que estaba haciendo y se cortó de inmediato.

– _Igué_ a _alogzag_ – murmuró mirando al frente – Que _disfgutes_ tu comida.

Se escabulló de su lado sin darle tiempo de responderle, caminando rápidamente hasta su mesa. ¿Cómo podía estar soltando risitas tontas? Apenas le gustaba, Bill. No podía estar desarmándose ante sus sonrisas como si fuera una niñita. Eso no le había pasado antes; para eso no estaba preparada. Decidió que no iría a pedirle ayuda nunca más, y que su amistad debería basarse en los esporádicos encuentros que se produjeran accidentalmente en el edificio. Al menos hasta que se le pasaran esos impulsos tan raros y molestos.

– Estabas hablando con Delacour – le dijo Patrick alargando el último sonido.

– Sí. Estabas atento, al parecer.

Patrick soltó una risita mientras cogía el postre. Bill lo había alcanzado en la fila.

– No sólo yo; al menos todos los que los alcanzaban a ver – al ver que Bill fruncía el entrecejo, agregó: – No por ti, no te hagas ilusiones. Sólo que todo el mundo mira a Fleur cuando pueden.

– Y tú también, ¿cierto? – la mirada de Bill dejaba en claro que eligiera bien sus palabras.

– ¿Estás celoso? – le preguntó de manera insidiosa.

– Claro que no. No es correcto que estés como un… – Bill cerró la boca, apretando los labios al ver la expresión burlona de su compañero – ¿Te hace feliz molestarme?

– No sabes cuánto – le respondió Patrick sonriéndole como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Lo cierto es que Patrick era apenas un año mayor que él, por lo que habían coincidido en Hogwarts, pero no habían tenido relación allí. Patrick había pertenecido a Ravenclaw y tenía un perfil más bien bajo; por lo que le había contado, era muy estudioso y pasaba más tiempo en su sala común que en el patio u otros lugares donde podrían haberse encontrado. Bill se alegraba de haberlo conocido, a pesar que lograra tomarle el pelo con tanta facilidad.

– Ya, sólo estábamos conversando.

– Lo sé, lo sé – Patrick rió mientras caminaban en busca de una mesa vacía – Pero no te sorprendas si de pronto te atacan furiosos pretendientes celosos.

Bill rió con su amigo y almorzaron charlando de cualquier cosa. Se resistió todo el rato a buscar a Fleur entre la gente, sobre todo después del pequeño momento incómodo de recién. Realmente se había sentido mal consigo mismo bajo la mirada acusadora de Fleur. ¿Era eso parte del influjo de las _veelas_? Recordaba historias sobre las locuras que llegaban a hacer los hombres ante estas criaturas, aunque nunca lo había vivido de primera fuente; pero si Fleur tenía sólo un poco de su sangre, no le costaba creer que eran reales.

Se fueron del Comedor para volver al trabajo, en donde Bill descubrió con alegría que se había enfocado de tal forma en la mañana en sus casos, que poco le quedaba por hacer ahora. Quizá incluso podría salir más temprano. Con esta motivación, volvió a concentrar toda su atención en los pergaminos que le restaban.

Por esto, apenas oyó cuando tocaron ligeramente la puerta del despacho y que Patrick hacía pasar a alguien.

Fleur había andado todo el camino de su oficina a la de Bill y Patrick refunfuñando en su mente ante lo incompetentes de sus compañeros que no hablaban francés y de ella misma al no manejar a la perfección el inglés. Y que Bill no se percatara de su presencia no la hacían sentir mejor.

– Bill – lo llamó frente a su escritorio.

Recién entonces Bill reaccionó, alzando la vista para ver a Fleur, con la boca apretada como un botón rosado y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

– Hola – atinó a decirle.

La chica tomó aire y miró para otro lado.

– ¿Me _podgias ayudag_ con mi _infogme_? Sólo con algunas palabras – soltó rápidamente.

– Sí, sí, por supuesto. Eeh… – miró para todas partes y se levantó, pasando a su lado.

La silla extra que tenían en la oficina estaba cubierta de pergaminos, los que incluso estaban acomodados bajo ella. Sacándolos y dejándolos desordenados en cualquier parte, Bill acercó la silla a su escritorio.

– Siéntate, por favor.

Fleur lo hizo como si fuera un trono, aun con la expresión enfurruñada, pero mucho menos dura.

– Si tienes que _tegminag_ algo, te _espego_, no te _pgeocupes_ – le dijo con voz suave – Tengo tiempo.

– Está bien, yo… me falta poco – Bill la miró unos segundos y luego se enfocó en terminar los dos últimos casos.

Había pensado que Fleur no iría a verlo. O sea, a pedirle ayuda. Al menos esa impresión le había dado, por lo que tenerla ahora frente a él lo descolocaba un poco y sin darse cuenta comenzó a frotarse los dedos en la nuca nuevamente.

Estuvieron los tres en silencio por unos minutos. Patrick y Bill estaban centrados en sus pergaminos y Fleur aprovechó para mirar libremente a este último.

Escribía rápido con una pluma negra, llevándose la punta de vez en cuando a la boca. Tenía la cabeza medio de lado, acomodada a la mano izquierda con la que se tocaba la nuca, y se fijó en que tenía la coleta bastante desarmada y con muchos nudos sobre el elástico. Las cejas, más oscuras que su cabello, se mantenían rectas enmarcándole los párpados bajos, dirigidos a la lectura sobre el escritorio. Por primera vez se fijó en que tenía pecas muy tenues sobre la nariz, un poco larga, y la parte superior de los pómulos. Tenía la mandíbula cuadrada cubierta de una sombra que anticipaba la barba y siguió con la vista la línea que bajaba contorneándole el cuello hasta las clavículas, visibles apenas por la camiseta.

Un carraspeo la sacó de su examen, haciéndola sobresaltar y voltear la cabeza. Patrick, de pie y poniéndose una chaqueta sobre la túnica, le sonreía divertido.

– Yo terminé por hoy – anunció sin dejar la sonrisa.

– ¿En serio? ¿Más rápido que yo? – le preguntó Bill, incrédulo.

– Oh, sí. Antes de que llegaras estaba solo, ¿recuerdas? Trabajo bastante rápido cuando no converso todo el día.

Bill resopló, haciéndose el ofendido. No conversaban todo el día y siempre cumplían profesionalmente, pero cuando se enfocaban como ahora terminaban mucho antes. En general usaban ese tiempo para adelantar el trabajo del otro día, pero al parecer Patrick no estaba de humor para ello.

– Que llegues bien a tu casa – le deseó Bill a modo de saludo, volviendo a su pergamino.

Patrick se despidió de Fleur, quien todavía tenía los ojos grandes por haberse visto pillada, y salió de la oficina.

Para no arriesgarse a que ahora fuera Bill quien la descubriera mirándolo, se puso de pie al poco rato y comenzó pasearse por la oficina, deteniéndose en el mapa que señalaba la distribución de tesoros en el mundo, las maldiciones que los protegían y el estado de avance en cada caso. Unos minutos más tarde, oyó a Bill soltar aire, relajado.

– Al fin – le dijo, colocando el último pergamino sobre una pequeña montaña a su lado – Y aún nos queda harto tiempo. Enséñame qué necesitas.

Fleur le extendió el pergamino que llevaba en sus manos. Era bastante largo y estaba escrito con una letra pulcra y estilizada.

– Me faltan _ciegtos_ conceptos técnicos que no manejo muy bien – le explicó – Y mis _compañegos_ no _supiegon tgaduciglos_.

– Espero ser de ayuda… – murmuró Bil mientras comenzaba a leer el informe de Fleur – Mira, deberíamos ir corrigiéndolo a medida que lo voy leyendo, para ir más rápido… – miró a Fleur y su escritorio unas cuantas veces, como midiendo la distancia – ¿Por qué no te sientas aquí? Así sería más fácil…

Bill creyó que tal vez Fleur pensara que era sólo una excusa barata para estar más cerca de ella (que un poco, sólo un poco de eso tenía), pero se relajó al ver que la joven tomaba la silla y la colocaba a su lado.

– Ya, de partida, hay varios verbos que no estás conjugando bien… – ambos se inclinaron hacia el pergamino y los siguientes quince minutos estuvieron corrigiéndolo, mezclado con las explicaciones de Bill.

Se encontraba extrañamente ansioso teniendo a Fleur tan cerca, pero estar centrados en el informe le ayudaba a tranquilizarse y a no mirarla muy seguido.

– …Entonces, éste te lo tienes que aprender de mem… – las palabras se le cortaron de repente. Fleur, con la vista fija en la palabra que Bill indicaba con la pluma, se había soltado la cola de caballo y con los dedos se agitaba el cabello para deshacerle la forma.

– ¿Bill? – lo llamó, mirándolo al ver que no retomaba la explicación.

El aludido tragó saliva con dificultad. Le había llegado de golpe una nube del perfume de Fleur, concentrado en el cabello amarrado y luego la vista se le había quedado prendada en el movimiento rítmico de su cabello agitado.

Se apartó de los ojos de Fleur que lo miraban interrogantes y continuó hablando, algo tenso.

Fleur escuchaba a Bill haciendo su mayor esfuerzo; tenerlo así de cerca la llenaba de tribulaciones. No es que no estuviera acostumbrada a tener gente u hombres en específico cerca de ella, los franceses no eran gente fría o lejana; se acostumbraba cierto grado de contacto físico, no como los ingleses. Pero al parecer los papeles estaban invertidos, ya que Bill no parecía en modo alguno incómodo por su cercanía y era ella la que debía estar peleándose por aprender todo lo que el pelirrojo le enseñaba, quitando constantemente la vista de sus labios y de sus manos.

Por suerte terminaron con las correcciones de lo ya había escrito y se centraron en las palabras que Fleur no conocía. Bill se manejaba bastante bien con el francés y además tenía un diccionario _muggle_ que usó unas cuantas veces. Lo sacó de un montón de libritos parecidos, y él le contó que Patrick los había conseguido por primera vez hacía años para ayudarse con el trabajo, en el que regularmente estaban recibiendo documentos en otros idiomas y que los actualizaban año a año. Fleur reconoció que era una idea buenísima y muy práctica, considerando seriamente comprarse uno para su uso personal.

Bill se había relajado, reclinándose en la silla, con las piernas estiradas cuan largas eran y el pergamino alzado frente a su vista. Fleur se había apoyado de costado en el escritorio, por lo que sin darse cuenta habían quedado casi uno frente al otro.

Tras encontrar, explicar y aprender un adjetivo particularmente complicado, Bill dejó el pergamino en el escritorio para estirarse. Los dedos de Fleur no habían dejado de moverse de forma automática haciéndose delgadas trenzas en el cabello.

– Qué rápida eres – le comentó Bill.

– ¿Mmh? – Fleur se había distraído viendo los músculos del cuello de Bill tensarse cuando se había estirado – Oh, me _entguetiene haceglo_.

Sin pensarlo, Bill cogió una de las trencitas y deslizó los dedos por ella.

– Te quedan muy bonitas… – le dijo, fijándose en lo regulares y apretadas que estaban.

Fleur sintió cómo la cara se le iba tiñendo roja y el corazón le retumbaba en el pecho. Entreabrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, hasta que Bill la miró y se quedaron mirando a los ojos unos segundos. Bill soltó la trenza y lentamente recogió la mano hasta su regazo. Fleur estaba con las mejillas encendidas y eso no sabía cómo interpretarlo.

– ¿Sigamos? – murmuró y volvió al pergamino, continuando sin esperar a que Fleur le respondiera.

Ésta pestañeó varias veces obligándose a retomar el hilo de la voz de Bill. Continuaron sin hacer más pausas y poco a poco el ambiente fue distendiéndose hasta que ambos volvieron a relajarse. Bill incluso bromeó con algunos de los ejemplos que le daba para hacerse entender mejor. Al terminar, nuevamente estaban sonriendo y la situación de la trenza había quedado atrás.

– Oye, terminamos antes de lo que pensaba – comentó Bill luego de haber releído el informe en una última corrección – No estoy diciendo que pensara que nos íbamos a demorar mucho porque no entendías, sino que… – la risa de Fleur paró la apresurada aclaración del joven.

– Muchas _gacias pog_ la ayuda, Bill – le dijo e, inclinándose, lo besó en la mejilla.

Si antes había sido Fleur la anonadada, ahora Bill parecía en shock, con los ojos redondos y las orejas rojas. Fleur volvió a reír, más suave ahora, ante su reacción. Aunque volvía a retumbarle los latidos en el pecho, sentía los labios picantes y no podía dejar de sonreír, pudo mantener la compostura. Quizá porque dar besos en la mejilla no era algo nuevo para ella o porque le sorprendía más la cara de Bill.

– Yo, eh… – Bill se frotó la nuca con fuerza, como instándose a responder – De nada – la sonrisa de Fleur, mezcla de alegría y de su reacción, hizo que se mordiera un segundo la lengua para terminar de normalizarse – De todas formas, dominas muy bien el inglés.

– _Pego_ aún me falta mucho – le señaló Fleur, cogiendo la pluma de Bill y jugando con ella entre los dedos – De hecho, una de las _gazones paga venig_ a _tgabajag_ aquí fue _mejogag_ mi inglés. Hoy _apguendí hagto, egues_ un buen _pgofesog, pego_ sé que me falta más.

– Puedo hacerte clases, si quieres – le dijo Bill en broma.

Fleur ladeó la cabeza ante sus palabras, dejando quieta la pluma.

– ¿En _seguio_ lo _haguías_? – le peguntó.

Bill la miró, sorprendido nuevamente. No se lo esperaba, ¿hacerle clases? ¿Él, haciendo clases? Y no sólo eso, ¿él haciéndole clases a Fleur?

– Sí – le respondió con firmeza, cortando de cuajo las escenas que su imaginación había empezado a generar como loca ante la perspectiva de hacerle clases – Si tú quieres, claro.

– ¡Me _encantaguía_! – exclamó Fleur, entrelazando los dedos frente a sí.

Bill no pudo evitar sentí como que se derretía en una sonrisa bobalicona ante la expresión feliz de la chica.

– Cuando quieras – le dijo.

Fleur se golpeteó distraídamente los labios con la punta de la pluma, pensando.

– Me acomodan todos los días, en _guealidad_, después de _salig_ de aquí. Elige el día que te acomode más a ti.

– También puedo todos los días. Incluso, si quieres, podríamos hacerlo más de una vez a la semana… – tanteó Bill, diciéndolo como si nada, esperando que no fueran sus ganas por tenerla cerca las que habían hablado.

Fleur se mordió el labio inferior un instante.

– _Seguía magavilloso_… Si no te _molestaga_… ¿_Podguían seg_ los _magtes_ y jueves?_ Paga_ que el _viegnes_ tengas _libgue_ – aventuró tímidamente.

– Me parece perfecto – le dijo en seguida sin cuestionárselo ni un segundo.

Se miraron sonriendo por un momento; en su interior, ambos estaban más contentos de lo que aparentaban.

– Bueno, _cgeo_ que _igué_ a _entgegag_ esto – dijo Fleur enrollando el pergamino.

– Espérame; si quieres te acompaño y salimos juntos – nuevamente Bill se mordió la lengua.

Siempre sentía que le hablaba antes de pensar y temía sonar muy agobiante, pero Fleur sólo ensanchó más su sonrisa, asintiendo animadamente con la cabeza.

Caminaron hasta la oficina en silencio, Bill con las manos embutidas en los bolsillos de sus jeans y Fleur avanzando cada paso como si conquistara ese pequeño pedazo de suelo.

Hookner estaba como de costumbre haciendo anotaciones en sus grandes libros negros y recibió su pergamino seca pero educadamente, lanzándole apenas una mirada a Bill, que la esperaba en el dintel de la puerta. En cambio Robert y Marcus, quienes aún estaban completando sus informes (Tina debía haber terminado ya), lo miraron descaradamente, el primero con curiosidad y el segundo con antipatía. Bill les sonrió y los saludó con un gesto de la cabeza, sin afectarse ante la atención.

Fleur se despidió de la mano con sus colegas y salió, precedida de Bill.

– _Tegminamos_ antes que _Gobeg_ y_ Magcus_ – le comentó – Y eso que ellos llevan años haciéndolo.

Bill rió ante el tono petulante de Fleur.

– Es que no me tuvieron como ayudante – le dijo, sabiendo que Fleur reaccionaría de la forma en que lo hizo, alzando la barbilla y una ceja, abriendo la boca para replicar. Bill soltó una carcajada, indignándola aún más.

– No te _bugles_ de mí, Bill Weasley – le dijo entornando los ojos.

– No me burlo, no me burlo – Bill levantó las palmas, riendo aún.

Fleur lo miró suspicaz y luego sonrió, agitando su cabellera rubia llevándola a su espalda.

– ¿Desde hace cuánto estás viviendo aquí? – le preguntó Bill, cambiando el tema.

Fleur le contó que llevaba apenas un mes y que arrendaba un departamento en el Londres _muggle_, cerca del Callejón Diagon. Ante las preguntas de Bill, le contó también que no había visto a su familia en ese tiempo, pero que su hermana iría a verla unos días antes de empezar el colegio y que iría ella luego a Francia para Navidad, si es que le tocaban los turnos libres.

Bill siguió preguntándole trivialidades, como qué le parecía Inglaterra, su departamento, el trabajo, etcétera; mientras tanto, avanzaban por la calle adoquinada y Bill no pudo dejar de fijarse en que la gente se quedaba mirando a Fleur, sobre todo los hombres. ¿Era su impresión, o acaso era más que lo normal? Aunque en realidad no había estado tanto tiempo con ella en lugares públicos como para saberlo. Fulminó con la mirada a quienes se cruzaron con su vista sin dejar de poner atención a las palabras de Fleur, quien no parecía reparar o importarle lo que causaba a su alrededor.

Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, en donde saludaron a coro a Tom, quien pareció sorprendido de verlos juntos. O de ver a Fleur acompañada de él.

Habían llegado a la entrada del local y se quedaron en silencio ante la despedida.

– Yo me desaparezco aquí – Bill señaló una pequeña recámara sin puerta que estaba junto al pequeño recibidor de la taberna.

– Yo me voy caminando, así que… – Fleur miró al suelo sin terminar la frase.

– Nos vemos mañana, para ver si podemos hacer algo contigo – le dijo Bill, picándola a propósito.

Fleur levantó la vista de inmediato, aireada; pero luego lo miró con la cabeza ladeada y los ojos entornados.

– Qué _gacioso_ – dijo cortante, esbozando media sonrisa.

Bill rió entre dientes mientras extendía una mano, pero Fleur se le adelantó y volvió a besarlo en la mejilla.

– Adiós, Bill – le dijo con malicia – Nos vemos mañana.

Y salió del Caldero Chorreante, dejándolo otra vez plantado unos segundos. Luego esbozó una sonrisa corta y, frotándose la nuca, caminó al pequeño cuarto y se desapareció.

_Hola hola!_

_Primero que todo, lo siento u.u pero no pude actualizar antes de una semana... Mi palabra no vale nada._

_Espero que les guste el capítulo y veremos si puedo subir el próximo luego :)_

_Besitos! _


	10. Primera Clase

Primero que todo: LO SIENTO por haber dejado todo tirado por tanto tiempo. Tengo varias excusas, que son válidas y todo (mi abuela está enferma, trabajos de la universidad, depresiones juveniles, quiebres amorosos, etc.), pero de todas formas me siento culpable, ya que quienes leen este fic lo hacen sólo porque les gusta lo que escribo y me siento tan agradecida por ello.

Lo que me lleva al segundo punto: GRACIAS por los mensajitos :) me subieron tanto el ánimo cuando los leí, gracias gracias, besos besos! Los contestaré todos.

Y por último, el capítulo no es lo que esperaba para un poco redimirme por el tiempo pasado, pero piensen en él como de transición, jajaja. Ah, y sé que mis gemelos decepcionarán, pero es que no pude escribir nada chistoso al estilo Fred y George, así que para no embarrarla, aparecerán poquito u.u

A leer!

10

Fleur se encontró a sí misma mirándose en el espejo de su pequeño baño en busca de alguna falla en su apariencia. De inmediato frunció el ceño, mirándose a los ojos con reproche. ¿Acaso estaba insegura de su belleza? Por Circe, ella podía estar sucia, tener el cabello corto y vestir harapos y seguiría siendo la más hermosa. Aunque quizá su hermana le quitaría el puesto en una situación así.

Sonrió suavemente al recordar a Gabrielle y comenzó a hacerse una trenza que partía desde la frente, pegada a la cabeza; ya estaba cansada de usar cola de caballo todos los días. Quedaban sólo dos semanas para que su hermana la fuera a visitar y estaba ansiosa de verla. Quería contarle tantas cosas… Lo que la remitía a Bill y, nuevamente, a su imagen frente al espejo. Se analizó con ojo crítico, continuando la trenza de manera automática. Pero no miraba su exterior –que por supuesto estaba perfecto, pensaba.

Desafiándose a ella misma con la mirada, se obligó a pensar en lo que fuera que estaba sintiendo por Bill. Cada decisión que tomaba respecto a él terminaba olvidada luego de unos instantes a su lado. Y eso que eran muy pocos los instantes que había pasado a su lado hasta el momento, se recordó como lo hacía cada vez que pensaba en él. ¿Entonces qué? Bill la atraía con una fuerza increíble sin que si quiera se diera cuenta de ello. Prefirió no avanzar por esos lados y se centró en la relación que tenían, algo más concreto y por lo tanto seguro de analizar.

Podía ser que finalmente sólo fueran amigos. Era totalmente probable, ¿por qué no? Se llevaban bien y Bill no había intentado seducirla. Pero y si… ¿y si llegaban a ser algo más? ¿Y si no fuera sólo algo pasajero, sino una relación seria, con todo lo que implicaba –sus seis hermanos, por ejemplo? Fleur soltó un pequeño bufido, atándose el final de la trenza con un lazo negro y cortando aquellas preguntas tan tontas; era sólo el tercer día en que lo vería, por Merlín.

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y salió del baño, deteniéndose en la habitación para rociarse apenas unas gotas de perfume. En la pequeñísima, pero funcional cocina, se preparó un café negro y sacó unas pastas inglesas que había comprado el día anterior. No eran bollos franceses, pero al menos no estaban mal. Se sentó a la mesa, avanzando un capítulo del libro que estaba leyendo mientras desayunaba.

El sol la calentó cuando caminaba por las calles hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante. Se dio cuenta que había tenido una secreta esperanza de volver a encontrarse con Bill cuando llegó alicaída a las escaleras del edificio de mármol sin haberlo visto.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

– ¡Buenos días! – saludó Bill, revolviéndole el pelo a Ron mientras entraba a la cocina.

– Buenos días, cielo – la respuesta de su madre fue la única que se entendió entre el murmullo de Ron, Fred y George.

– ¿Tan temprano y levantados? – le preguntó a sus hermanos cogiendo un plato con huevos fritos y salchichas que le alcanzaba su madre. Ron murmuró algo que Bill entendió como "quidditch" – ¿Y papá?

– Tuvo que salir temprano a una emergencia – suspiró su madre, alzando una gran calabaza amarillo pálido con un movimiento de varita.

– Guau, ¿es de la casa? – le preguntó Bill, maravillado.

– Sí, están dándose preciosos. Haré un budín para la cena.

– Oh, guárdame mi parte, por favor. No estoy seguro a qué hora llegaré – Bill abrió el ejemplar del Profeta que su padre había dejado sobre la mesa.

– ¿Una cita con tus pergaminos? – le preguntó Fred desperezándose.

– No, yo… – Bill frunció levemente el ceño. ¿Por qué de repente no quería decirle lo que haría? – Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

– Claro, querido, pero intenta no llegar tan tarde – le dijo su madre apenas escuchándolo – Recuerda que hay que terminar de ordenar las cosas que llevaremos a la casa de Sirius – salió de la cocina guiando con la varita un enorme montón de ropa.

Bill asintió con la cabeza aunque su madre no lo veía. Ya tenía listas sus cosas; nunca había sido bueno acumulando y todo había vuelto a las maletas con que había llegado de Egipto. Su madre no estaba muy feliz de dejar la Madriguera para ir a la casa de la familia Black, que ahora serviría de cuartel para la Orden del Fénix, y Bill tenía la sospecha que lo había intentado retrasar lo máximo posible. Pero ahora que sus hermanos pequeños habían llegado a casa, no le quedaban excusas y se había puesto a empacar y guardar de mal humor.

Apenas los pasos de su madre se perdieron, Fred y George se inclinaron hacia adelante, mirándolo con suspicacia. Ron seguía masticando sus tostadas sin mucho entusiasmo.

– Ahora desembucha – le dijo George.

– Y no te hagas el inocente – le advirtió Fred al ver cómo su hermano mayor alzaba una ceja.

– ¿A qué se refieren? – les preguntó Ron al ver las expresiones suspicaces de sus hermanos.

– No me he hecho el inocente ni nada – Bill era la viva imagen de la tranquilidad, hojeando el periódico – Le haré clases de inglés a una compañera de trabajo, eso es todo.

Los gemelos se miraron de reojo, con una idéntica sonrisa maliciosa.

– Claro, clases de inglés… – dijo Fred

– …Y seguro que le enseñarás muy bien… – dijo George.

– Sí, por supuesto – les respondió Bill rodando los ojos – Así que no me esperen levantado.

– Bueno, ¿y cómo se llama?

– ¿Desde hace cuánto que están juntos?

– ¿Cuándo se la presentarás a mamá?

– ¿Ya han…?

– A ver, a ver – Bill detuvo a Fred con un gesto de la mano – Sólo somos compañeros de trabajo. Está un poco complicada con el idioma, ya que es francesa, por eso la ayudaré… No hay nada más entre… medio – en último minuto le había parecido extraño decir "nosotros", y terminó con la impresión que todo lo dicho era más una afirmación para él que a sus hermanos pequeños.

– Ya, bueno, si no quieres contarnos no lo hagas – le dijo Fred, volviendo al estado aletargado de al principio.

– Sí, qué pesado – George bostezó sirviéndose más té.

Bill ya había terminado de desayunar, por lo que se despidió de sus hermanos y se desapareció en el jardín.

No se encontró con Fleur en la muralla trasera del caldero Chorreante y se sintió bastante decepcionado, ni siquiera se lo intentó ocultar. Se encaminó al Banco sin prestar demasiada atención a su alrededor, pensando en la clase que tendía que hacer en la tarde.

De pronto sentía que había sido una muy mala idea. Que no estaba preparado, ¿qué podría enseñarle? ¿Desde cuándo él se consideraba apto para enseñar? Debería haberle dicho que lo decía bromeando y se ahorrarían un momento incómodo… estaba casi seguro que sería el peor profesor que Fleur podría desear y que pensaría que sólo lo hacía para intentar acercarse a ella y seducirla, que estaba usando la peor excusa de la vida para acercarse y que lo encontraría patético y le dirigiría una mirada como la que le dirigió a Yerko antes de pararse e irse y nunca más hablarle, y que le contaría a todo el mundo y que… y que… y que nada. ¿Por qué tendría Fleur que pensar eso? ¿Qué le importaba a él hacer el ridículo? De hecho, ¿por qué estaba pensando en que haría el ridículo, o que no podría hacer una clase, una simple clase de inglés? Claro que podía; por supuesto que podía; era un idiota si pensaba que no podía.

– Estás ido… – oyó.

Se percató que había llegado a su oficina por inercia. Patrick lo miraba desde su escritorio, abriendo el correo que les llegaba cada mañana.

– Buenos días – lo saludó con una palmadita en el hombro y se dejó caer en su silla.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó su compañero.

– Sí, sólo un poco… adormilado.

– Ya. Bueno, ¿y? ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Fleur? – Patrick lo miró con su habitual subida y bajada de cejas, evidentemente interesado en todos los detalles.

Bill pensó en la tarde anterior y esbozó una sonrisa ligera. Pero luego recordó lo que había estado pensando y la sonrisa se le desvaneció. ¿Por qué se cuestionaba tanto todo lo relacionado con Fleur? Se pasó una mano por la nuca una vez con fuerza.

– Bien – dijo de manera brusca. Por alguna razón, Patrick pareció conforme con esa respuesta y sin agregar ningún comentario, le alcanzó una parte del correo y de las tareas del día.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Fleur entró en el Comedor con la barbilla alzada y el semblante serio, como de costumbre. Se detuvo bajo el dintel un momento, ignorando los rostros vueltos hacia ella y buscando entre la gente al único pelirrojo que trabajaba en Gringotts. Cuando lo localizó, sentado en una de las mesas del fondo, sonrió complacida.

Se dirigió con paso altivo hasta su mesa. Estaba sentado frente a Patrick y de espaldas a ella, por lo que no la vio llegar a su lado hasta que Patrick la miró.

– Fleur – la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza.

– Patrick – le respondió imitándolo.

Bill se dio vuelta rápidamente, golpeándose la rodilla con la pata de la mesa. Sí, justo como quería, sobre todo al verla parada junto a él, con una simple túnica verde que así y todo resaltaba su figura y una trenza que le daba un aspecto cándido que extrañamente incitaba un tipo de pensamientos totalmente opuestos a ello en su mente.

– Hola Fleur – la saludó ceñudo sobándose el lugar adolorido y poniéndose de pie.

– Hola Bill – aprovechando que estaba algo encorvado por ocuparse de su rodilla, Fleur no tuvo que estirarse para besarlo en la mejilla – ¿Cómo estás?

Sabía que esos besos fugaces, que en su país no significaban nada, a Bill lo descolocaban; ya lo había visto dos veces el día anterior y Fleur lo había adorado. Esta vez no fue distinto, pero el joven se sobrepuso más rápido, enderezándose con seguridad.

– Bien, ¿y tú?

– Bien, _gacias_ – con una mano movió la trenza hacia su espalda – _Queguía hablagte sobgue_ la clase de hoy. ¿Dónde te _paguece_ que nos _gueunamos_ cuando _tegminemos_ la _jognada_?

– Puedo esperarte fuera de tu oficina – sugirió Bill – Así no te preocupes por terminar rápido todo; yo tengo mucha más libertad de acción. Termino lo mío y voy, ¿te parece?

– _Très_ _bien_.

– Y empezaremos a corregir estos detallitos – le dijo Bill molestándola con expresión maliciosa.

– No tengo que _coguegig_ nada – replicó aun sabiendo lo absurdo de su respuesta.

Bill resopló divertido y ahí estaba, la sonrisa que Fleur inconscientemente había estado esperando y que replicó de inmediato sin darse cuenta.

– Nos vemos más tarde, entonces – le dijo Bill exagerando su acento inglés.

– _¡Aur revoir!_– le respondió Fleur a la vez que se daba vuelta y se dirigía a la barra de buffet.

Bill la quedó mirando unos segundos hasta que se percató que varios hombres lo estaban espiando con mala cara. "Siéntate, Bill" se dijo y obedeció. Patrick lo miraba atónito.

– Qué – le espetó el pelirrojo, volviendo a su comida.

– ¿Cómo que qué? – Patrick soltó una risita. Bill abrió la boca para replicar, pero lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada – Ok, ok. Tampoco diré nada, tranquilo. Quiero decir… para qué. Pero – levantó un dedo amenazador – ya te pediré la cuenta, amigo mío.

Bill se hizo el desentendido.

Mientras tanto, Fleur se sentaba en la mesa junto con sus compañeros y comía sin prestarles atención.

Estaba nerviosa por la clase que tendría con Bill y eso la confundía un poco ya que, por supuesto, nunca había estado nerviosa por una cita. Se había dado cuenta cuando había empezado a pensar en qué haría ella en la clase, en cómo sería su desempeño, en que esperaba no sonar tonta… Todas eran cosas que nunca le habían importado con un chico. Sentía que quería impresionar a Bill, no que lo iba a impresionar. Y había una gran diferencia en ello. Y que estuviera pensando en todas esas cosas cuando la clase de la tarde no era una "cita" propiamente tal – en realidad no era una cita por donde la mirara– la confundía aún más.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

La tarde se le pasó rápida y antes de que se diera cuenta estaba subiendo de los subterráneos en compañía de un poco amigable duende. Ella tampoco era amigable, en todo caso; se limitaban a ignorarse tanto como podían.

Cuando llegó a su oficina no encontró a Bill esperándola y pensó por un microsegundo que no vendría porque se le había olvidado, que ella no le importaba y que le contaría a todo el mundo que la había dejado plantada. Luego se recordó quién era ella y se concentró en ir a firmar el libro que manejaba Hookner.

Se despidió de Tina y Robert y salió de la oficina. Pensaba en dónde podría esperar a Bill cuando una mano le asió la muñeca. Tuvo un instante de furia porque alguien se hubiese atrevido a hacerle eso, hasta que se dio cuenta que era el pelirrojo quien la sujetaba con una sonrisa.

– No me viste – le dijo como excusándose mientras la soltaba con suavidad.

Fleur ignoró la leve decepción que sintió y se cruzó de brazos.

– No estabas _espegándome_ como dijiste – le recriminó.

– Lo siento – se disculpó algo divertido – Aunque estaba cuando saliste de tu oficina. En eso habíamos quedado.

– No fue muy _caballegoso_ de tu _pagte_ – le dijo reanudando el paso y dejándolo donde estaba.

– Fleur… – Bill la llamó desde su lugar. A regañadientes, la chica se dio vuelta. Él la miraba con el ceño fruncido como intentado ser duro, pero una sonrisa de lado lo delataba – Espérame.

Avanzó hasta llegar a su lado y comenzaron a caminar, Bill riendo por lo bajo ante la expresión amurrada de ella.

– Y ¿dónde haremos las clases? – le preguntó Bill mientras bajaban la gran escalera de mármol – ¿Has pensado en algún lugar?

– Yo… _cgeo_ que _podguíamos haceglo_ en mi _depagtamento_ – propuso Fleur sonrojándose intensamente.

Por suerte Bill miraba hacia el frente, sopesando su propuesta e intentando no desviarse hacia las alternativas que le sugería la frase de Fleur.

– Si te acomoda, no tengo ningún problema.

Charlaron del día de cada uno hasta llegar al edificio de cuatro pisos en que vivía la joven. Subieron las escaleras – el piso de Fleur estaba en el segundo piso – y sacó unas llaves para abrir la puerta.

– ¿No usas magia para esto? – le preguntó Bill, extrañado.

– Es un edificio _muggle_ – explicó la chica – No me puedo _aguiesgag_ a que alguien me vea haciéndolo. _Dentgo_ no hay _pgoblema_.

– Claro, claro – Ahora recordaba la regulación de la ley mágica al respecto, pero estaba tan poco acostumbrado a transitar por el mundo _muggle_ que habían cosas que se le escapaban.

El departamento no era muy grande, pero bastaba para una sola persona. El comedor y el living estaban en una sola habitación y la cocina era estilo americana. Se veían dos puertas cerradas en un pasillo, que Fleur indicó como el baño y su cuarto. No había decoraciones salvo dos jarrones con flores y fotografías familiares.

– Es bonito – comentó Bill tras echar un vistazo.

– ¿_Quiegues tomag_ algo? – le ofreció Fleur.

– Sólo agua, por favor.

Fleur sirvió dos vasos y se sentó en uno de los sillones. Bill la imitó, sentándose en el sofá de dos cuerpos.

– Bueno, tengo en mente una especie de programa para que mejoremos… – Fleur comenzó a deshacerse la trenza sin dejar de mirarlo – … tu inglés.

Bill la miró unos segundos sin decir nada, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Pestañeó varias veces y le contó su propuesta. Sólo lo había dividido en temas, ya que el tiempo era mejor ir definiéndolo a medida que avanzaran. Fleur se mostró de acuerdo y comenzaron en seguida.

Partieron con pronunciación de conversaciones triviales y Bill estaba mucho más relajado de lo que había pensado. Feur no estaba jugando tanto con su cabello y era una buena estudiante.

Por su parte, Fleur lo escuchaba atenta y hacía su mejor esfuerzo. Empujó a un rincón apartado la lamentación por estar tan lejos de Bill.

– ¿Te parece que hagamos un receso? – le preguntó el joven cuando llevaban alrededor de cuarenta minutos.

– _Clago_ – aceptó Fleur, contenta al ver que no era el final de la clase – ¿_Quiegues_ un café?

– Sí, gracias.

Bill se levantó con la intención de ayudarla. Como no era necesario, ya que Fleur puso a calentar el agua y preparó las tazas con unos cuantos movimientos de varita, se sentó en uno de los altos pisos de la cocina americana.

Tomó un gran sorbo del café que le acercó la chica y de inmediato arrugó el rostro.

– Está cargado – comentó.

– Oh, disculpa, no te _pgegunté_ qué tan _fuegt_e lo tomas… Te _hagué otgo_.

– No te preocupes… – Fleur no le hizo caso y a los segundos le entregó otra taza con un líquido menos oscuro.

– ¿_Quiegues cgema_? – le preguntó alcanzándole un jarrito de cerámica.

– Me siento un poco avergonzado – le dijo Bill mientras vertía crema en su taza – No cumplo el estándar francés, al parecer. Soy un buen inglés, prefiero el café suave y el té a las cinco.

– Lamento no _teneg_ té – le dijo Fleur divertida – _Compgagué paga_ la _pgóxima_ clase.

– Ah, no. Apuesto que no comprarías el que corresponde – la picó Bill – Yo lo traeré.

Fleur se limitó a tomar un sorbo de su café, decidida a no caer en su provocación.

– ¿Y cómo están tus _hegmanos_? – le preguntó como si nada.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Fleur se despidió de Bill con un beso en la mejilla, nuevamente, pero esta vez él ya se lo esperaba; apenas se le pusieron las orejas coloradas y estaba seguro que la joven no se había dado cuenta. Se desapareció dentro del departamento para no arriesgarse en el mundo muggle y un momento después estaba en el patio trasero de la Madriguera. Sonriendo ampliamente, entró a la cocina en donde su padre revisaba un pergamino y sus hermanos charlaban animadamente sobre el traslado a la casa Black.

Se calentó la cena y se sentó conversando con su padre, sorteando las preguntas que los gemelos le hicieron de su clase.

Se sentía animado y feliz. Todo había salido bien, no había hecho el ridículo y no había sido incómodo estar en el departamento de Fleur a solas con ella. Además, la perspectiva de comenzar a cooperar en la Orden se hacía cada vez más cercana.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Cuando Bill se desapareció, Fleur se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior mientras contenía una sonrisa. Todo había ido perfecto y no la había delatado el nerviosismo estúpido que sentía, incluso había bromeado con Bill con naturalidad.

Feliz, se aseó y se acostó, perdiendo la vista en el cielo estrellado que se asomaba por su ventana hasta que se durmió.


	11. Indicios

Los días se sucedieron rápido. La segunda clase pasó ligera y con más comodidad entre ambos; pasó el viernes y los Weasley se trasladaron a la casa de los Black y Bill asistió a su primera reunión formal de la Orden del Fénix.

La tercera clase pasó entre las primeras rondas de la Orden junto con Tonks y las jornadas de oficina junto a Patrick.

Llegó el jueves y con él la cuarta clase en el departamento de Fleur. Bill revisaba unos párrafos que la joven había compuesto con términos técnicos y ella tomaba sorbos de té inglés (que debía reconocer que estaba bueno), mirándolo de reojo cada cierto rato.

Siempre que llegaba a su departamento, para felicidad de Fleur, Bill se quitaba la chaqueta negra y lucía la camiseta que tuviese puesta. Ese día era una gris de manga larga que en su opinión, le sentaba muy bien. Siendo sincera, todas las camisetas que le había visto puestas le gustaban. Se rió para sus adentros. Nunca antes había considerado las simples camisetas de algodón como una prenda que un hombre debiese usar (quizá sólo para realizar trabajos como jardinería o pintar la casa) y tampoco que le llegarían a gustar tanto; aunque sospechaba que tenía más que ver con que era Bill quien las usaba que con las camisetas mismas.

Bill seguía la lectura del pergamino con la pluma y movía los labios en silencio. Tenía un codo apoyado en la rodilla y el cabello de la nuca entrelazado en los dedos de la mano izquierda. Fleur se quedó mirando el cabello enredado que brillaba con los últimos rayos de sol que entraban por las ventanas, dándole un halo anaranjado a causa del contraluz. Se imaginó cómo sería estar en una situación distinta. En el mismo instante, pero… distinto. Bill sentado en el sofá, la luz del sol, su cola de caballo enredada y los dedos _de ella_ en vez de los de él en su cabello…

– ¿Puedo _peinagte_? – soltó de pronto Fleur, incapaz de contenerse.

Bill la miró sorprendido.

– Ah… ¿Qué? – atinó a decir, enderezándose.

– Lo siento – se disculpó ella sin saber por qué – _Pego_ tienes la _costumbgue_ de _fgotagte_ la nuca, y se ve todo tu cabello _enguedado_…

– Oh, yo… – confundido, Bill se llevó la mano automáticamente a la nuca, pero se detuvo a medio camino. Soltó una risa desenfadada – Tienes razón. Bueno, si quieres, péiname.

Fleur sonrió encantada y se deslizó hasta el baño en busca de su cepillo. Se colocó detrás de Bill, quien se puso muy derecho con ambas manos en las rodillas.

– ¿Hacemos una pausa, entonces? – le preguntó la joven.

– Mh-hm. Ya terminé de revisar esto. Luego te hago los comentarios.

Fleur se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior al tomar, por fin, el cabello de Bill con sus manos. Quería tocarlo desde la primera vez que lo había visto, pensó. Era tan… Por supuesto que nunca reconocería ante nadie aquella fascinación. Le sacó el elástico negro, enredado con algunos pelos y se lo pasó. Le quedó la forma de la coleta marcada tanto por la costumbre de mantenerla como por los muchos y pequeños nudos.

Con delicadeza, Fleur comenzó a cepillarle las puntas, subiendo poco a poco a medida que lo iba desenredando. Tenía el cabello limpio, suave y olía a Bill de forma concentrada. Cuando le levantaba algún mechón dejaba al descubierto la nuca, con un rastro de cortos cabellos pelirrojos que le bajaban por el cuello. La línea de la columna, que se perdía bajo el cuello de la camiseta, la tentaba con fuerza a trazarla con un dedo. Y se cuidó de tocar siquiera el pendiente.

Tragó con dificultad. ¿Por qué todo él le resultaba tan atractivo? ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan bien? ¿Por qué tenía que oler así? ¿Por qué se ponía a su disposición así sin más? Lo maldijo en silencio. Estaba demasiado cerca; demasiado cerca de su espalda, de su cuello, de su nuca, de su aroma y de su cabello como para estar realmente tranquila y confiada. En realidad, no había sido una buena idea. Sólo quería más… Y sabía que no era posible.

Aun así, aparentó bien, escondiendo su conflicto interno; no era el tipo de chica que huye de las cosas. Y tampoco quería que Bill se alejara de ella si se daba cuenta de lo que sentía. Fleur sintió un apretón en el pecho que le hizo hacer una mueca al pensar en ello. No tenía que conocer a Bill de toda la vida para saber que esa sería su reacción si llegaba a saber que le gustaba. Era demasiado noble como para tener algo con ella sin sentir lo mismo, o para aprovecharse de la situación.

Por Merlín, ¿por qué tenía que sentirse como si la hubiesen rechazado antes que nada hubiese pasado? Intentó alejarse de esos pensamientos volviendo a concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo con una meticulosidad perfeccionista que la hizo repasar varias veces cada mechón antes de darlo por aprobado.

Bill, por su parte, tenía sus propias reflexiones y sentimientos que sopesar. Había cerrado los ojos tras decidir que quedarse mirando el vacío era bastante estúpido. La petición de Fleur lo había descolocado por uno segundos, pero luego había llegado a la conclusión que como a las chicas en general les gusta peinarse y arreglarse el cabello y él no era muy cuidadoso al respecto, obviamente representaba un reto para su compañera-estudiante. Porque (afirmaba para sí con absoluta seguridad) por supuesto que eso no quería decir nada más, no representaba ningún tipo de indicio y toda otra suposición era una estupidez. Lamentablemente, el resto de su mente no dejaba de suponer y la manera de hacer de Fleur no estaba precisamente colaborando a detenerla.

Su tacto lo estaba haciendo sentir extremadamente consciente de su cuerpo. Sentía la textura rígida de los jeans bajo las palmas de sus manos, el aire que entraba y salía por su nariz, el peso de la camiseta en sus hombros, los pies plantados en el suelo. Y sentía también todos los movimientos de Fleur. Sabía a qué distancia estaba parada tras él, notaba cuando cambiaba el peso de un pie a otro, oía el frufrú de la ropa cuando movía los brazos y olía su perfume que, aunque tenue, poco a poco se difuminaba a su alrededor, envolviéndolo. Sus manos se movían ligeras por su cabello y sentía la base de la cabeza caliente, como si un líquido espeso chorrera lentamente desde ahí hasta la espalda baja, provocándole una placentera sensación. Se sentía tranquilo, relajado.

Se sentía bien, muy bien. De hecho se sentía tan bien, que algo no le calzaba, haciéndole sentir que no estaba realmente bien; sin embargo no podía identificar el problema. Sólo era Fleur, su compañera de trabajo, a quien él le hacía clases de inglés, que le estaba desenredándole el pelo. ¿Qué podía haber de malo en ello?

Entonces, cuando los dedos de Fleur le rozaron el cuello en la acción de tomar más cabello, Bill lo comprendió.

—¿Te _tigué_? – le preguntó Fleur al ver que Bill se sobresaltaba ligeramente.

—No…

Bill cuadró los hombros y decidió no volver a cerrar los ojos, entreteniéndose en sacar los pelos enredados en el elástico y luego hacer una bolita con ellos. Cuando acabó, buscó otra distracción. Un tema, necesitaba un tema de conversación. Lo que fuera. Podía hablar toda la tarde si era necesario.

—Creo que debería peinarme más seguido— comentó—Qué pereza. Pero me quedaré calvo si sigo así.

—_Debeguías_— le dijo Fleur como si estuviera afirmando una obviedad —Además, supongo que no usas ningún tipo de _desenguedante_ o _mascaguilla_…

—¿Mascarilla?— le preguntó confuso.

Fleur resopló divertida.

—¿_Paga_ qué tienes el cabello _laggo_ si no lo cuidas?

—Me gusta así porque sí, no es como que quiera demostrar algo.

—A mí también me gusta— le dijo Fleur e inmediatamente cerró la boca, sintiendo cómo se sonrojaba. Por suerte, Bill no pareció entender el sentido de que lo decía.

—¿Cierto que está bien? Deberías decírselo a mi madre, ella siempre intenta convencerme de cortarlo…— Bill rodó los ojos —Pero bueno, supongo que las madres son así.

—No lo sé. Mi _madgue_ no tiene hijos, y le encanta que con _Gabguielle_ tengamos el cabello _laggo_. Aunque mi abuela _pgobablemente estguía_ de _acuegdo_ con tu _madgue_. Ella _cguee_ que un _caballego_ debe _teneg _el cabello y las uñas _cogtos_.

—¿Tú abuela?

—Sí, mi abuela _pategna_. Ella es una dama muy _gefinada_… _Pog_ supuesto, mi abuela _mategna_ también lo _ega, pego muguió_ hace seis años. Ambas son _bgujas gueconocidas_ en el mundo mágico _fgancés_— Bill pudo sentir cómo Fleur acompañaba este comentario con una sacudida de su melena.

—Lo siento por tu abuela materna…— luego levantó las manos por sobre sus hombros —Al menos eso sí lo cumplo. Las uñas, quiero decir. Pero si me conociera a mí y a Charlie en el mismo momento quizá no esté muy complacida… ¿recuerdas que te hablé de Charlie, mi hermano…?

—_Oui_, el segundo hijo— dijo Fleur exagerando la pronunciación inglesa.

—Ajá. Como trabaja con dragones siempre tiene las uñas un poco largas, dice que para sacarles espinas o cosas así; sinceramente no sé qué tanto debe usar las manos para esas cosas, por algo es un _mago_ y tiene una _varita_, pero bueno, él es del tipo cercano—soltó una risa corta — Y tiene las uñas sucias todo el tiempo, llenas de cosas como sangre seca y restos de animales-cena de dragón…

Fleur se abstuvo de comentarle que su cabello largo no era lo único que su abuela encontraría fuera de lugar y retomó el primer punto de la conversación.

—_Pego_ que te cuides el cabello no _quiegue decig_ que _tgatas _de_ pgobag _algún punto— le dijo.

—Oh, bueno— Bill torció el gesto —Fleur, qué flojera, realmente.

Recordar a su hermano le había devuelto la tranquilidad. La risa de Fleur fue lo último en escucharse hasta que terminó de peinarlo.

—_Super_— comentó Fleur caminando hasta colocarse frente a él.

—Gracias— Bill le sonrió mientras estiraba el elástico con el que había estado jugueteando.

Fleur, que nuevamente se había sonrojado al ver a Bill con el cabello suelto y sonriéndole, frunció el entrecejo y murmurando un "de nada", fue a dejar el cepillo al baño.

—

Cuando terminó la clase y Bill se fue, Fleur exhaló un largo suspiro.

La segunda parte de la clase había sido terrible. Otra persona diría que estaba exagerando, pero no era verdad. Se había sentido muy incómoda, sentada tiesa junto a Bill, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Y él, como si nada.

Porque realmente era nada, claro. Él no sentía nada por ella y eso hacía la hacía sentir un peso en el pecho cada vez que se lo recordaba. Sobre todo después de reconocerse a sí misma que Bill le gustaba mucho.

Sabía que era joven y que aún le quedaba mucho por vivir, pero siempre había estado segura con los lineamientos que se había trazado y nunca le había costado seguirlos; de hecho nunca le habían parecido una imposición.

Bill no encajaba en ellos y debía recordárselo cada dos por tres cuando estaba con él. Por supuesto que era inteligente, educado, amable, simpático… pero eso no era todo. Estaba, por ejemplo, su estilo para vestir. Esas camisetas, esos pantalones gastados, esas botas que siempre debía sacudir para quitarse el barro pegado, esa chaqueta que… De acuerdo, reconocía que se le veían bien, muy, muy bien, pero no eran ropas que usara un caballero que se preciara de tal (desde pequeña, Fleur tenía una imagen mental de un treinteañero al estilo francés, rubio, con un traje y bastón para paseo. No tenía claro si el caballero que esperaba era realmente así, pero por ahí iba la cosa). Bill tenía el pelo largo y _un pendiente_, por Circe. No importaba todo lo que ese colmillo suscitara en ella, un pendiente era un pendiente; un agujero en una única oreja con un objeto colgando. Nada caballeresco. Bill no podía estar más alejado del estilo elegante o refinado. Quizá no supiera mantener una conversación en una fiesta de gala. Y no era para nada complaciente con ella y nunca callaba sus críticas.

Y con todo, parecía estar enumerando sus cualidades en vez de sus defectos.

_"Quizá tiene novia"_, pensó por primera vez, sintiendo una desazón en la boca del estómago. _"Pero apuesto a que es fea y tonta y come con la boca abierta y…"_ no; lo seguro es que su novia fuera bonita, tierna, graciosa y muy inteligente. Y se llamaba Marian, perfecto para una inglesa —porque claro que era inglesa. Marian, _Mérrrri-ean_ la perfecta. Y al llegar a casa lo esperaba con galletas recién hechas y le hacía masaje en los hombros. Cómo detestaba a las mujeres como ella.

Pero dejando de lado a Marian, Bill no encajaba en su vida. Eso y listo. Tenía que dejar que se le pasara, preocuparse de mejorar su inglés y volver a Francia, donde pertenecía.

—

Al llegar a la casa de Sirius, su madre le calentó la cena mientras tarareaba las canciones de la radio. Sus hermanos estaban aún sentados a la mesa, con aspecto de cansados, ya que como le contaron, estaban "limpiando" la enorme casa de todas las rarezas que se habían acumulado con el paso del tiempo y de generaciones de magos del tipo de la familia Black.

Sirius, a quien Bill no conocía hasta que se había presentado en la enfermería de Hogwarts el año pasado, parecía bastante animado con que estuvieran allí, aunque todavía mantenía una expresión huraña casi constante, que Bill atribuía al tiempo que había pasado en Azkaban y ahora como prófugo de la justicia. De todas formas, le había resultado fácil llevarse con él y mantenían un trato cordial.

Esa noche habían estado conversando con su padre acerca de objetos _muggles_ encantados (Sirius había mencionado una motocicleta voladora y su padre se había mostrado prudentemente interesado, lanzándole miradas furtivas a su esposa) y ahora hablaban sobre creaciones _muggles_ funcionales.

Mientras comía, Bill hacía breves comentarios a favor o en contra, hasta que Ginny se dejó caer a su lado y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Mucho trabajo?— le preguntó frotándole el brazo como intentado inyectarle energía.

—Sálvame…— con un tono de voz lastimero y aferrándole la espalda con una mano, lo miró con ojos como platos.

—Vamos, vamos, tú puedes— la animó riendo ante su actuación y le frotó con fuerza la cabeza, despeinándola.

—¡Hey! — se quejó ella y le agarró la cola de caballo para tirársela, pero no terminó la acción, sino que lo miró ladeando la cabeza —¿Qué es…? ¿Te hiciste algo? Estás como… ¡Tienes el pelo desenredado! ¡Vaya! Es primera vez que puedo hacer esto sin quedar atascada con los nudos— comentó pasándole los dedos por el cabello tomado, dejándole mechones levantados.

—Sí, Fleur me peinó hace un rato— le explicó Bill mientras tiraba del elástico hacia arriba, arreglándose la coleta.

Al instante, sintió cuatro pares de ojos fijos en él.

—¿Fleur? ¿_La_ Fleur? ¿De la Academia Beauxbatons?— saltó Fred sorprendido y animado repentinamente.

—Sí…

—¿Es a ella a quien le estás haciendo clases?— le preguntó George con la misma expresión que su gemelo.

—Sí— Bill sonrió de lado, viendo a dónde querían llegar sus hermanos.

—¿Dos veces a la semana?

—¿A Fleur?

—¿Quién es Fleur? — inquirió su madre mientras frente a ella se emparejaban calcetines.

—La campeona _veela_ del Torneo de los Tres Magos— explicó Ginny, mirando con suspicacia a su hermano mayor.

—Ah, apenas la recuerdo. ¿Una chica rubia? — preguntó con poca simpatía.

—Ron la debe recordar muy bien…— Ginny le levantó las cejas a su hermano, quien se puso colorado mientras le dirigía una mirada asesina.

—¿Eso es verdad, Ronnie?— le preguntó George con una risilla.

—¿Ah, sí?— preguntó Bill. Ya que Harry había sido campeón también, quizá Ron la hubiese conocido.

—Oh, ¿estás celoso, Willy?— le preguntó Fred con tono calumnioso.

—¿Willy?— Bill frunció el entrecejo.

—No te desvíes del tema— dijo George apuntándolo con un dedo acusador —¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?

—No sabía que les interesaba tanto— dijo Bill con simpleza —Fleur está trabajando en Gringotts y yo la estoy ayudando con el inglés. Eso es todo.

—¿Y cómo…?

—Fred, George, dejen en paz a su hermano— los reprendió su padre en tono cansino.

Los gemelos abrieron la boca para replicar, pero Sirius habló antes que ellos.

—¿Y qué decías sobre el teléfono?

—

Bill estaba acostado en su cama, mirando el techo en la oscuridad. No le costaba aparentar tranquilidad, por lo que estaba seguro que nadie se había dado cuenta de cómo se había sentido en realidad sobre el tema de Fleur. Para empezar se había sentido pillado, y si "eso fuera todo" con Fleur, no se habría sentido así.

Entrelazó los dedos bajo la cabeza a la vez que exhalaba lentamente. Lo mismo que con la clase de aquella tarde, ese sentimiento de que algo le molestaba…

Había bastado un roce de los dedos de Fleur en su cuello para comprender lo que estaba mal.

Le gustaba Fleur. Realmente le gustaba, y no sólo en el sentido de una-simpática-compañera-de-trabajo-que-puede-ser-mi-amiga. Abarcaba un campo mucho más amplio de lo que Bill quería si quiera plantearse.

No estaba acostumbrado a sentirse de esta manera. Sí, había tenido un par de novias en el colegio y algunas historias en Egipto, pero no eran más que bonitos momentos de las etapas de su vida que no tenían mayor relevancia. El amor o las relaciones de pareja nunca habían sido un gran tema en su vida, y lo eran mucho menos ahora, con el Innombrable escondido reuniendo poder y fuerzas.

Entonces, ¿por qué justo ahora? Aunque más bien la pregunta era otra, ya que ¿tanto le gustaba Fleur que estaba pensando en _amor_?

No, por supuesto que no. No es que le gustara _tanto,_ sino que Fleur no era el tipo de chica con la que enrollarse, pasar un buen rato y después como si nada (no es que eso tuviera algo de malo); sólo no era de ese tipo y por lo tanto no podía pensar en ella como algo pasajero.

_"No tiene sentido"_ pensó frustrado. _"Nada de lo que estoy pensando ahora tiene sentido."_

La verdad, simplemente, era que le gustaba Fleur y ya era hora que se lo reconociera a sí mismo. Le gustaba estar a su lado, le gustaba conversar con ella, le gustaba su voz, su risa, su figura. Le gustaba cómo de bien se había sentido cuando ella lo había peinado y no podía hacerse el tonto ante las imágenes que su mente se esmeraba en proyectar ante ciertos detalles, como cuando la vio por primera vez con trenza, o las primeras veces que lo besó en la mejilla, o cuando le rozó el cuello, o cuando…

Bill detuvo el curso de sus pensamientos. Todo eso lo llevaba nuevamente a pensar en que estaba mal.

En primer lugar, estaba todo el tema del Innombrable y el posible advenimiento de una guerra en el mundo mágico, que ni siquiera necesitaba mayor detenimiento, ya que estaba más que claro que comparado con eso, pensar en un enamoramiento era un chiquillada.

En segundo lugar, Fleur era menor que él. No sabía cuánto, pero si había salido recién del colegio debía tener unos diecisiete, dieciocho años. Él tenía, con buena suerte, siete años más que ella y con mala, ocho. Ocho años más, por Merlín.

En segundo lugar, sentía que se estaba aprovechando de la situación y de ella. Habían comenzado a ser amigos porque él la estaba ayudando con el idioma, nada más, y que ahora le gustara… hasta para él sonaba más bien que se había acercado sólo para conquistarla.

¿Cómo reaccionaría si lo supiera? Lo más probable es que se alejara de él. Y no quería eso. Además de la obvia razón de que le gustaba y que le gustaba estar cerca de ella, le agradaba Fleur y no quería dejarla sola… aunque eso era bastante egocéntrico. ¿Cómo sabía él que Fleur estaba sola? ¿Qué no tenía amigos o conocidos en Inglaterra, o que la visitaran constantemente? ¿O que se sentía mal por estar sola, si es que lo estaba?

Tal como le había pasado en la tarde, recordó a Charlie. Deseó ser su hermano por un momento; Charlie no se encontraría acostado en su cama sin poder dormir sólo porque le gustaba una chica. Él era honesto, transparente y no le daba muchas vueltas a las cosas. Probablemente, si es que estuviera en su situación, le habría dicho a Fleur desde el principio lo atraído que se sentía por ella y que qué opinaba ella al respecto, o algo así.

Esbozó una sonrisa en la oscuridad al imaginarlo. Hacía ya bastante que no lo veía, y la última carta que había recibido de él era de casi un mes. Impulsándose hacia arriba para sentarse, cogió la varita de la mesita de noche e iluminó la habitación. Se sentó en el escritorio de madera oscura y ornamentada con el escudo de los Black, cogió la pluma y sacó pergaminos en blanco.

_Charlie:_

_¿Cómo has estado? Disculpa por no responderte antes la última carta. Las cosas por estos tiempos me tienen ocupado, o más bien como absorbido. De todas formas no es una excusa, si escribir una carta no me cuesta nada._

_Me alegré cuando me contaste que los huevos de la wyvern al fin eclosionaron. ¿Están bien los pequeños lagartos? Supongo que en tu respuesta vendrá el diario completo de su día a día, así que no te pregunto más y espero por ello._

_¿Cómo está tu quemadura? Le conté a mamá al respecto (lo siento) y estaba bastante preocupada, creo que si no hubiésemos estado planificando lo de la mudanza y si papá no la hubiese calmado, la tendrías al lado de tu cama aplicándote ungüento. Créeme que le dije que era pequeña y todo, pero como fue en la cara le causó mayor impresión. _

_Por aquí todo está tranquilo, ya sabes. Al fin me conocí a los amigos de nuestros padres y tenías razón, son muy simpáticos y me acogieron en seguida. Ya estoy ayudándolos con su proyecto, pero prefiero contarte más cuando nos veamos. _

_Nuestros hermanitos están haciendo la limpieza de la casa, te imaginarás todo el polvo que tenía con tantos años sin uso._

_De Percy no hemos sabido nada. Supongo que papá se lo topa en el Ministerio, pero nunca lo menciona. _

_Estoy haciendo clases de inglés. Tengo una nueva compañera de trabajo; no es de mi departamento, pero nos conocimos hace un tiempo y como ella es francesa, le estoy ayudando con el idioma. Los duendes son muy quisquillosos respecto al vocabulario y esas cosas. _

_Y ves, nada más ha pasado en mi vida, no tengo historias de momias que contarte esta vez. Espero que nos veamos luego._

_Un abrazo,_

_Bill._

_P.S.: Te encargo de esos vegetales encurtidos que comimos la última vez en tu casa. No los he podido encontrar aquí._

Bill releyó una vez la carta, la guardó en un sobre y la dejó sobre el escritorio para enviarla mañana desde el trabajo. Sabía que entendería la referencia a la Orden del Fénix, pero quizá había sido muy ambiguo con la limpieza que estaban haciendo sus hermanos y su madre. Ya se lo aclararía cuando se vieran.

Ahora se sentía bien, como si esas pocas palabras escritas constituyeran una especie de confesión que sería absuelta una vez que Charlie las leyera. Apagando la luz, volvió a acostarse, esta vez para dormirse plácidamente hasta el otro día.

Volví! Sólo diré: lo siento por la demora. Mil losientos, pero de verdad me cuesta actualizar como me gustaría.

Además, les cuento que tenía algunos capítulos hechos, pero releyéndolos me di cuenta que me estaba yendo totalmente para otro lado y borré todo ._. así que estoy reescribiendo... Me estaba dando muchas vueltas tontas y perdiendo el foco de lo importante: cómo nuestra pareja llegó a estar junta. Así que también me he demorado un poquito más por eso...

**Gracias por los nuevos favoritos y reviews! Me hacen feliz muy feliz. Espero no decepcionarlos :3**

**A.M**, que bueno que te encataraaaaaa! espero que lo sigas disfrutando :) y creo que no te entendí bien, pero no estoy preocupada por la fama del fic, para nada! sólo adoro a quienes les gusta mi historia, porque es tan lindo que alguien a quien no conoces valore algo que "creaste" (las comillas porque es un fanfic).

Besitos besitos!


	12. Suspiros

12

Fleur suspiró sin querer mientras se soltaba el cabello en el baño del banco. Era viernes en la tarde y ya casi todos se habían ido a sus casas; pero ella y sus compañeros del Departamento recién se habían desocupado debido a una situación de última hora: un intento de robo ocurrido esa misma tarde. Había sido un verdadero caos porque no era común que eso sucediera, un intento de robo en pleno día laboral. Según el protocolo, Gringotts había sido cerrado de inmediato con todos dentro, trabajadores y clientes, los que no entendían qué estaba pasando y se sentían intimidados al ser llevados a una gran sala oval todos juntos y sin mayor explicación. Gracias a esto habían logrado atrapar al ladrón, aunque Fleur no lo había visto y no sabía qué había pasado con él.

En todo caso, el resultado de la operación completa había significado que el Departamento de Mantención de Hechizos y Embrujos para el Resguardo del Edificio hiciera horas extras. Se habían dividido el trabajo y el gran cúmulo hecho por el ladrón le correspondía a Marcus, pero no había logrado eliminarlo por completo. Fleur se hizo cargo entonces, luego de terminar su parte. Se sentía muy orgullosa de sí misma; había sabido perfectamente qué hacer y lo ejecutó con una precisión impecable. Marcus había quedado con la boca abierta y luego había insistido en invitarla un trago.

Así, salió del baño tras refrescarse y se reunió con su compañero en el hall central.

—Entonces, ¿vamos? — le preguntó este por enésima vez, como si no creyera que iba a salir con ella.

—Sí, vamos. _Celebguemos_ que acabamos con esto. ¿Y _Gobeg_ y Tina?

—Se fueron, son unos aburridos— Marcus torció la boca en un gesto —Así que sólo somos los dos…

Fleur leyó en su voz y su cara que eso lo alegraba mucho, pero decidió no ser pesada con él. Sabía que Marcus sentía debilidad por ella, pero como él muchos otros. Antes eso la hacía sentirse halagada en cierta medida, pero sobre todo era algo que daba por hecho; pero ahora, cada vez que alguien parecía tener ojos solo para ella, recordaba que el único que quería que no tuviera ojos para nadie más no estaba interesado. Esto acompañado de una punzada en el corazón, claro, no podía ser indoloro.

Debido a esto, y sin ser muy consciente de ello, había comenzado a ser menos desagradable con quienes les gustaba. No exageradamente y sólo con los que se llevaba bien, pero algo es algo. Sobre todo si consideraba que la mayoría sólo se sentían atraídos a ella por su belleza y los influjos de su ascendencia _veela_.

Así que ahora era más comunicativa con Marcus, quien resultó no ser tan cargante como había supuesto en un principio y de hecho era bastante gracioso. Esa tarde en particular estaba lo bastante animado como para cubrir a tres personas. O cuatro, si es que ella se quedaba dormida, porque lo cierto es que estaba cansada luego de todo el empleo de energía que había hecho, pero la idea de tomar algo le parecía entretenida. Lástima que sus otros compañeros no se quedaran.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida, cuando oyeron unas voces provenientes de uno de los pasillos que llevaban a las oficinas.

—…ya sabes, camuflaje— la voz de una mujer soltó una risa corta —Y bueno, ya sabíamos que no era nada, pero hay que confirmar cualquier indicio…

—Sí, sí, está bien, tranquila. Me lo has repetido como, toda la tarde— Fleur giró la cabeza de inmediato al oír la voz de Bill, que sonaba divertido.

—Es que me siento como una intrusa en tu trabajo…

En ese momento aparecieron ante ellos. Bill iba acompañado de una mujer como de su edad, de cabello castaño y grandes ojos verdes. ¿Por qué estaban aún los dos a esas horas en el banco? ¿Y quién era ella y qué hacía ella ahí, en todo caso? No recordaba haberla visto en el Comedor o en otro momento.

Al verse frente a frente, Bill y Fleur se detuvieron, haciendo que sus acompañantes también.

—Fleur— Bill la saludó con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras —Debí imaginarme que estarías aun aquí, con todo lo del robo…

—Sí. Acabamos de _tegminag_— le dijo tal vez demasiado cortante, señalando a Marcus parado junto a ella. Bill le estrechó la mano y luego se volvió hacia la joven morena.

—Ella es… Maude, una amiga. Ellos son Fleur y Marcus.

—Encantada de conocerlos, chicos.

—¿Van a salir o qué?— un duende los miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras sujetaba la barra de la puerta.

Los cuatro se apresuraron en salir del edificio antes de retomar la conversación.

—Así que… vamos por algo de beber— dijo Maude lanzándole a Bill una mirada de soslayo —¿Quieren unírsenos?

Marcus miró a Fleur y ésta evitó a toda costa mirar a Bill. Así que ellos dos no sólo salían tarde de allí, sino que además iban a divertirse juntos, _los dos solos_. Ja ja já. No, claro que no quería ir con ellos.

—Claro que vamos— aceptó de buena gana Marcus. Fleur le lanzó una corta mirada asesina. Marcus debía suponer que ya que Bill y Maude iban juntos, no habría problemas para estar cerca de Fleur.

Pensó en disculparse e ir a casa, pero ya había aceptado ir con Marcus y no quería parecer una aguafiestas. Lanzó un corto e inaudible suspiro, al tiempo que echaba su cabello hacia atrás.

—¿La limpieza estuvo bien? — les preguntó Bill mientras caminaban hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Marcus, quizá a propósito o quizá no, se había situado entre ellos dos.

—¿Limpieza? — preguntó Maude antes de que Fleur pudiera abrir la boca.

—Estamos _encaggados_ de _eliminag_ los _guesiduos_ de magia de _Guingotts_— le explicó parcamente la joven.

—Oh, vaya, debe ser un trabajo agotador. Yo no podría hacerlo.

—No me digas…— le dijo Fleur levantando una ceja.

—¿En qué trabajas, Maude? — le preguntó Marcus.

—De hecho, estoy estudiando aun. Leyes mágicas. Por eso estaba hoy en el banco, le pedía mi viejo amigo Bill que me corroborara unos datos— explicó, dándole unas palmaditas amistosas en la espalda al aludido.

—¿Aun estás estudiando? ¿Qué edad tienes? — le preguntó Fleur con malicia.

—Veintisiete. Resulta que no soy muy buena con esto de los estudios— dijo Maude riendo, ajena a las malas vibras de Fleur.

—¿Fuiste a Hogwarts, también? — le preguntó Marcus.

Como indudablemente Maude había ido a Hogwarts, los tres comenzaron a rememorar viejos tiempos, hablando sobre profesores y compañeros. Fleur se dedicó a mirar por los escaparates de las tiendas sin oírlos, pero siendo dolorosamente consciente de voz de Bill. Cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante seguían con el mismo tema, por lo que Fleur se excusó y fue al baño.

Una vez ahí, se mojó la cara con toques leves y se miró al espejo.

¿Por qué estaba tan enojada de un momento a otro? Quería que Maude y Marcus desaparecieran, pero también quería que lo hiciera Bill; quería cerrar los ojos y estar en su cama, pero quería estar cerca de Bill… Se sentía sobrepasada, sobre todo por Maude, quien le generaba una antipatía natural. ¿Tenía que estar tan cerca de Bill y ser tan amigable con él…? Entendía que eran amigos, pero, ¿de verdad era necesaria tanta cercanía física? Bill apenas le había dirigido una mirada en todo el camino, concentrado en Maude y en los tontos recuerdos de adolescencia… Quería que desapareciera y no volverla a ver…

Oh, no.

¿Esos eran celos? ¿Celos, ella? No, no, no; no podía ser. ¿Cómo podría? Ella simplemente no sentía celos. Era un sentimiento absurdo y nada elegante. El malestar que estaba sintiendo ahora debía ser sólo una reacción a su cansancio. Había trabajado todo el día y su organismo quería que parara. Lo mejor que podía hacer era tomar algo ligero e irse a dormir todo el fin de semana. No iba a pasarlo mal ese rato por una estupidez; si Maude era una "vieja amiga" de Bill, como ella lo había llamado, él debía estar contento de verla. No era culpa suya que a ella le gustara Bill, no merecía su desagrado.

Comprobó su estado, lamentando que no su piel no brillara como siempre, y salió del baño dispuesta a ser amigable y disfrutar la tarde.

Pero la sonrisa que había compuesto se deshizo en un segundo al ver que Maude reía mientras le contaba algo a Marcus con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Bill.

Ok, eran celos.

Bill se sentía algo inquieto. Bastante, en realidad. Fleur no tenía la misma actitud de siempre, como si estuviera decaída o cansada. De hecho, tenía la impresión de que se sentía incómoda junto a ellos. Lamentó que Tonks, pues era ella y no "Maude", los hubiera invitado a acompañarlos, pero no había alcanzado a intervenir. ¿Sería que Fleur no se encontraba en confianza con gente desconocida? Además, como Tonks era muy sociable, no paraba de hablar.

Fleur volvió del baño y se sentó entre ella y Marcus, lo que le hizo sentir un pinchazo en el pecho por un segundo. Pero qué esperaba, ¿que se sentara a su lado para abrazarla y hacerla sentir mejor? Por favor, eso era ridículo, ¿cierto?

Y cuando Tom se les acercó, Marcus, Tonks y él pidieron hidromiel, pero Fleur pidió licor de anís. ¿Por qué no pedía algo para comer? Le haría bien consumir glucosa. Tuvo un corto debate interno sobre aconsejarle o no en hacerlo, pero cuando el cantinero volvió con tres jarras y una copa, decidió pedir él algo para picar.

Marcus también estaba muy animado y con Tonks parecían haberse llevado bien desde el principio. Como ésta le preguntara más sobre su trabajo, se puso a relatar lo que había ocurrido tras el intento de robo, elevando a Fleur a la categoría de heroína por haber podido deshacer lo que él no había sabido cómo.

—Eso es harto trabajo— dijo Bill dirigiéndose a la joven aludida con el ceño algo fruncido, pensando en que había hecho el trabajo diario que le correspondía, su parte luego del robo y además gran parte de Marcus —¿No estás cansada?

—No _guealmente_— le respondió Fleur con altivez —No _ega_ algo complicado.

Acababa de confirmar sus sospechas iniciales, pero dada su respuesta Bill no le insistió; aunque no pudo dejar de lanzarle miradas involuntarias cada tanto para comprobar cómo estaba, como si temiera que se desmayara de improviso.

Con el paso del tiempo y el efecto de las bebidas, los cuatro mantenían una animada conversación. Bill notó que Fleur parecía estar pasándolo bien, y aunque evitaba dirigirse a Tonks, cuando ésta le preguntaba algo le respondía cortésmente. Estaba todo saliendo bien. Bill soltó un suspiro sin querer y Marcus hizo un comentario gracioso sobre pensar en los amores imposibles. Bill soltó una risa corta y nerviosa, evitando a toda costa mirar a Fleur y sintiendo los ojos de Tonks clavados en él.

—Fleur, no quiero parecer irrespetuosa— empezó Tonks dirigiéndose hacia la rubia— pero eres extranjera, ¿cierto?

Bill se atrevió a mirarla y notó que antes de responderle compuso una sonrisa.

—Sí, soy _fgancesa_.

—Oh, claro, por eso el acento. Me encanta, ¿sabes? Francia es tan romántica…

—¿La has visitado?— le preguntó Fleur, al parecer con un interés genuino.

—Sí, pero sólo una vez. Fui por… estudios hace unos dos años o algo así.— Bill tenía toda la impresión que había sido por su trabajo de auror —Y bueno, me encantó. Los hombres también, debo decirlo— agregó riendo —Es que no puedes hacer nada ante el idioma. Sobre todo el acento. Tiene algo sensual hablar con ese acento, ¿no creen?

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo— Marcus asentía animadamente con la cabeza.

—Sí…— Tonks miró de reojo y suspicaz a Bill por un segundo —Apuesto a que te lo dicen todo el tiempo, Fleur. Además eres bellísima, si me permites decírtelo. A qué todos se enamoran de ti.

—_Merci_— su expresión no había cambiado, como si sólo hubiese escuchado una declaración de hechos.

—Uf, ni te imaginas, Maude— le dijo Marcus— Tengo que estar todo el día espantando admiradores.

Bill rió con ellos, pero no se encontraba realmente cómodo con el giro que estaba tomando la conversación.

—¿Y qué opinas de los ingleses? Comparándolos con tus coterráneos, digo— continuó Tonks.

—No_ cgeo_ que haya que _compagag_— le respondió Fleur llevando su cabello hacia la espalda.

—Mmmh… eso me hace pensar que encontraste un inglés a la altura, ¿eh?

Bill notó que Fleur la miraba peligrosamente mientras Tonks le picaba las costillas con el codo a Marcus en tono de camaradería, por lo que se apresuró a intervenir.

—Para de hacer esas preguntas, Maude— dijo como quitándole importancia —Estás siendo una metida.

—Tienes razón, tienes razón. Siento si te incomodé, Fleur— le dijo divertida, palmeándole la mano.

—No te _pgeocupes_— Fleur le sonrió sin rastro de la mirada que Bill había visto.

El ambiente se distendió rápidamente y siguieron conversando de temas sin importancia, mientras él, Marcus y Tonks seguían pidiendo hidromiel.

Marcus no parecía celoso como la vez en que se habían topado, pero debía ser por el lugar preferencial que tenía. Bromeaba con Fleur y se mantenía muy cerca de ella, haciéndole preguntas, contándole cosas, haciéndola reír. ¿No se daba cuenta que debía dejarla tranquila para que descansara? Aunque ella no parecía ni molesta ni con ganas de irse a dormir, a pesar de que la vio ahogando algunos bostezos con la mano.

Se decía que no importaba, que era decisión suya y que no era para tanto, pero no podía dejar de sentirse preocupado.

Entonces, notó que a Tonks se le estaba aclarando algo el cabello. Tenía sentido que perdiera la concentración en sus habilidades mientras acababa con su cuarta jarra de hidromiel en un ambiente relajado.

—¡Oh, miren el tiempo que ha pasado!— exclamó Bill mirando el reloj que colgaba de la pared. Por suerte habían pasado casi tres horas, por lo que se sorprendió junto con sus compañeros.

—Tengo que irme— anunció Marcus poniéndose de pie con un tambaleo. Frente a él se podían contar seis jarras —Mi madre se enoja mucho si no llego a cenra. Cerna. Cenar.

Tonks lanzó una risita y un comentario no muy entendible sobre las madres.

—Yo también me _igué_— Fleur se puso de pie sin tambalearse, pero lentamente. Sólo había tomado una copa, por lo que el alcohol no le había afectado grandemente, pero su cuerpo le pedía el descanso necesario —Fue un gusto _conocegte_, Maude. Bill, _Magcus_, nos vemos el lunes.

—¡Fleur, permíteme acompañarte a tu casa!— le dijo Marcus ofreciéndole el brazo.

—No, _gacias_. Vivo _cegca_ de aquí. Además, _cgueo_ que es _mejog_ que ya te vayas, tu _madgue_ se _pgeocupagá_.— la expresión de Fleur sugería que lo último que quería era que Marcus la acompañara, pero su voz sonó amable.

—Tienes razón, por supuesto. Señoritas— Marcus les hiso una reverencia exagerada a ambas y a Bill le estrechó la mano —Caballero.

Bill observó con aprensión como se dirigió con Fleur a la salida, le abrió la puerta de calle, y luego él se metió en la habitación de al lado y desapareció.

—¿Estará bien?— preguntó Tonks mirando con cierta preocupación el lugar donde antes había estado parado Marcus.

—Sí, sí— Bill agitó la mano, quitándole importancia —Yo he estado peor y me he aparecido bien. Tú mejor preocúpate de tu cabello.

—Oh— Tonks se miró las puntas cada vez más claras, pero no hizo nada al respecto. Total, Fleur y Marcus ya se habían ido. —Sí, yo también he estado peor y todo, pero él se ve un poco torpe. Y tú, ¿no irás tras Fleur? Para acompañarla a su casa y eso.

—No… ¿Por qué yo…? oíste lo que ella le dijo a Marcus…

—Pero ella te gusta. Deberías ir. — le dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ah, ¿Qué? No, no, te equivocas, ella no me gusta…— Bill intentó sonar despreocupado, pero se frotó la nuca inconscientemente.

—Bill, por favor— rió Tonks —No dejaste de mirarla todo el rato. Y no eran de esas miradas de "sólo es un chica muy linda". Recuerda en qué trabajo. No intentes engañarme— Tonks se frotó las uñas en la ropa, mirándolo con superioridad —Anda, no te preocupes por mí. He hecho esto mil veces más que tú.

—Pero... — Bill miró las jarras vacías de hidromiel frente a ella, haciendo que soltara una carcajada.

—Qué quieres, ¿hacer una desaparición conjunta para dejarme en la puerta de mi casa? No es como que no pueda llegar hasta esa habitación yo sola, sabes...

Bill lo pensó unos segundos y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Tienes razón. Creo que el hidromiel me está afectando un poco.

—Bueno, trata de no decirle alguna estupidez a Fleur. Aunque pensándolo bien, lo más probable es que ni lo notaría.

—¿Por qué? ¿La viste muy mal?— le preguntó alarmado inmediatamente.

—Merlín, sí que eres lento en estas cosas, ¿eh?— Tonks se rió de nuevo, ahora ante la confusión de su compañero de la Orden —No, además de verse algo cansada, no estaba mal, no te preocupes. Ahora ve, ¿quieres?

Bill le dejó su parte del dinero y se marchó, rápido. Estaba preocupado por Fleur. Opinaba lo mismo que Tonks, que no se había emborrachado ni nada, pero quería comprobar que llegaba bien a su casa. Tenía que asegurarse que llegara bien a su casa.

Caminó rápido mirando hacia más adelante, esperando ver la cabellera rubia de Fleur entre la gente que llenaba las aceras, pero no la encontraba. ¿Cómo podía ser? Hacía unos minutos había abandonado el Caldero Chorreante, no era posible que ya hubiese adelantado tanto…

¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Si había tenido algún accidente? ¿O estaba haciendo mucho escándalo por nada? Pero Fleur era tan joven y delicada, cualquiera podría aprovecharse de ella. Se detuvo un isntante, mirando para todos lados. Debía confiar en que estaba bien, sabía defenderse. Porque sabía defenderse, ¿verdad? ¿Y si no había tenido oportunidad para hacerlo? Debería haber salido con ella sin importar lo que le dijera, no hacerse el maduro. ¿Qué pasaba si…?

—¿Bill?— la voz de Fleur le llegó desde la izquierda.

Fleur salió de la tienda _muggle_ en donde acababa de comprar y se topó con un Bill que miraba para todos lados con cara de perdido. Cuando lo llamó y se volvió, su expresión de alivio la extrañó.

—¿Estás bien? — le preguntó con ansiedad, examinándola con la vista de pies a cabeza.

Se sonrojó ante su mirada y sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no estabas…? ¿Qué estabas…?

¿Por qué se veía tan preocupado? Recién se habían despedido. ¿Acaso había pasado algo?

—¿_Ocuguió_ algo? Pasé a _compgag_ mezcla _paga_ _hacegme_ chocolate caliente. Siento que lo necesito— levantó la bolsa para mostrársela.

—Ajá. Chocolate caliente. Yo te lo prepararé— le dijo Bill muy serio, quitándole la bolsa de las manos— Vamos.

Fleur sólo atinó a seguirlo sin decir nada. No entendía por qué Bill estaba haciendo eso, pero si implicaba estar con él más tiempo, lo aceptaba de buena gana.

—¿Por qué te quedaste si no estabas a gusto con nosotros? — le preguntó de pronto, cuando casi llegaban al departamento.

—Sí estaba a gusto— le respondió Fleur sin mirarlo —Sólo estoy cansada, quizá eso se notó.

—Sí, estás cansada y te vas a beber. Sabes que eso está mal, ¿cierto? Deberías haberte ido a tu casa, a comer algo contundente y a dormir. De hecho, sé que no comiste nada en el Caldero Chorreante. ¿Por qué crees que ordené comida? Ahora quizá te enfermes porque te bajaron las defensas o algo así… Tienes que cuidarte más. Hacer magia quita energía, ¿sabes? No puedes ser tan despreocupada…

Fleur levantó la vista. Bill la miraba con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera molesto de verdad.

—¿Me estás_ guegañando_?— le preguntó, más divertida que enojada.

—Llámalo como quieras. Pero no te estás cuidando como corresponde. ¿Almorzaste bien hoy?

¿Era el hidromiel? Tenía que serlo, estaba siendo demasiado exagerado. Y bueno, era lo mínimo que podía pasar si te tomabas cinco jarras, pensó. Fleur se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior para ocultar una risa.

—_Oui_, _almogcé_ bien. Y sé _pgepagagme_ el chocolate. Quizá _seguía mejog_ que te _fuegas_ a tu casa, _comiegas_ algo contundente y _dugmiegas_, Bill.— repitió sus palabras sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

—Oh, no— le respondió aun molesto, sin captar la broma —No me compares contigo, señorita.

Habían llegado a la puerta, por lo que detuvieron la discusión mientras Fleur abría. Una vez adentro, Bill se sacó la chaqueta, se lavó las manos y puso a hervir la leche en un cazo. En seguida, sacó pan y frutas.

—Ahora, sácate eso y ve a ducharte mientras— le dijo cortando rebanadas de pan sin usar magia.

—¿Qué?— Fleur sintió cómo las mejillas le ardían.

—Que te vayas a duchar. Hiciste harto hoy, una ducha te relajará. — Bill le señaló el baño con el cuchillo, animándola a ir.

Fleur se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón. ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir?

—No puedo _haceglo_— le dijo, y agregó antes que pudiera replicar:— Estás aquí. No _coguesponde_.

La expresión de Bill cambió en seguida. Abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada por unos segundos. Y ¿era imaginación de ella o se había sonrojado?

—Disculpa— le dijo azorado —Tienes razón, yo no debería… Es que como estás cansada, pensé… Pero de verdad yo… No me malinterpretes… No quise… No tienes qué…

Fleur mientras balbuceaba, ladeando la cabeza. Así que sí lo había dicho sin pensar, sin segundas intenciones. Aunque… ¿era tal vez que no le causara nada de nada estar a solas con ella desnuda con tan sólo una puerta de separación? ¿O sólo ella pensaba en eso? No, no podía ser. Quizá no le gustara, pero cualquiera sentiría algo en esa situación, sin lugar a dudas. Su confianza volvió, tal como pasaba siempre que Bill se mostraba confundido.

—No _impogta_— Fleur se encaminó lentamente a su habitación mientras se bajaba el cierre del vestido —Me _duchagué_ de todas _fogmas_. _Pego_ si intentas _espiagme_, te _jugo_ que te _matagué_, Bill Weasley.

—Yo no… Jamás te espiaría— Fleur sonrió victoriosa al ver que se le ponían las orejas rojas y que bajaba los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Se sacó la ropa en su habitación y se envolvió en su bata para entrar al baño. Cuando pasó por ahí le dirigió a Bill una mirada que intentaba parecer asesina, pero él se había girado y cortaba algo de espaldas a ella.

Recibió el chorro de agua caliente con un suspiro. Realmente Bill tenía razón y la ducha la estaba relajando. Bill y su preocupación. De cualquier otro pensaría que hacía todo eso porque estaba enamorado de ella, pero no de Bill. Si estaba ahí, en su casa, era porque se preocupaba y nada más. Y eso era tan, tan triste. Tenía que pararlo; no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero le dolía que Bill no estuviera interesado en ella y no quería seguir sintiéndolo. No estaba acostumbrada, no le gustaba y no _correspondía_ que le doliera, era simplemente ilógico.

Pero Bill… Bill y todo lo que hacía. Sonrió mientras pensaba en lo adorable que había sido que la regañara por no cuidarse. Y que se sonrojara. Se sentía ligeramente culpable por hacerle eso, pero era como una venganza por lo insegura que se sentía de todo lo que hacía cuando estaba con él, como le pasaba siempre.

Se demoró más de lo que había pensado, y cuando salió del baño, vestida y agitándose el cabello con los dedos para que se secara, se encontró con que Bill se había quedado dormido en el sofá.

Por unos momentos no supo qué hacer y luego sólo se acercó a él. Estaba boca arriba, con la cabeza sobre el costado del sofá y un brazo bajo el cuello, el otro sobre el abdomen y los pies apoyados en el suelo, ya que no cabía entero en el mueble de dos cuerpos.

Fleur aguantó la respiración sin darse cuenta. ¿Cómo podía pensar en que Bill dejaría de gustarle? Ahí estaba, sin hacer nada salvo dormir y ella quería besarlo hasta gastarlo, significara lo que significara eso.

Tragó con dificultad al ver que tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos. Lentamente, acercó una mano, sin pensar en lo que hacía, mientras sentía que el corazón le iba a estallar en el pecho. Quería tocarle los labios aunque fuese un microsegundo con una microparte de la yema de un solo dedo. Pero cuando estaba apenas a unos centímetros, algunas gotas de agua cayeron desde su pelo a su cara, despertándolo.

Fleur escondió rápidamente la mano tras la espalda y se alejó un paso.

—Estoy lista— dijo con lo que le pareció un chillido —Lo siento _pog demogagme_. Te quedaste _dogmido_.

—Disculpa…— Bill se levantó frotándose la nuca —Pero ya está todo listo, ¿comamos?

Bill evitó mirar a Fleur cuando se sentaron uno frente al otro en la cocina americana, porque si la miraba se fijaba en que el vestido que se había puesto era demasiado ligero y asentaba su figura, en sus mejillas sonrosadas después de la ducha y en el cabello mojado que se veía más oscuro y más ondeado, con delgados mechones que se le iban a la cara y que ella no se molestaba en apartar; y no creía poder seguir fingiendo que todo eso no le afectaba.

—Yo… disculpa, estoy siendo aprovechador. Me quedo dormido en tu sofá, te quito comida y chocolate…

—_Pog favog_, no te _pgeocupes_. Te _habguía_ dicho si me _molestaga_, tenlo _pog segugo_— Fleur se sirvió chocolate caliente y frutas picadas —Además hiciste todo el _tgabajo_, es _magavilloso_.

Bill sintió que se sonrojaba _otra vez_. No entendía por qué se había ofrecido de voluntario para aquello. Maldito hidromiel (sí, sí, culparía al alcohol).

—Así que… Maude es simpática— comentó Fleur casi de mala gana.

—Sí, es simpática. Me río mucho con ella.

—Y… ¿están saliendo juntos?— Bill levantó la vista de un sopetón ante la pregunta. Fleur estaba concentrada en revolver su taza, muy seria —No es algo que me incumba, _pego_ se veían bastante _cegcanos_...

—¡No!— exclamó Bill. Carraspeó al darse cuenta y agregó más tranquilo: —Sólo somos amigos. Es que ella es cercana con todos, si la vuelves a ver, lo más probable es que te abrace…

—¿En _seguio_?— Fleur lo miró a los ojos, interrogante.

¿A qué se refería? ¿En serio no estaban saliendo juntos o en serio Tonks la iba a abrazar? Sobre esto último no estaba seguro, pero…

—Sí— le respondió moviendo la cabeza para acentuarlo.

Fleur comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa que quedó a medio camino.

—_Pego_…— Bill dejó inmóvil la taza que estaba llevándose a los labios —¿Estás… saliendo con alguien?

Sintió que el corazón le latía más rápido mientras Fleur se metía a la boca un trocito de manzana. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para darse cuenta que se había sonrojado más que lo provocado por el calor de la ducha.

—No— le respondió, aun inmóvil.

—Oh— dijo Fleur por todo comentario. Luego, tomó un sorbo de chocolate, dejó la taza en el platillo y entrelazó los dedos frente a ella —_Paguece_ que Maude y _Magcus_ se _llevagon_ muy bien, ¿no _cgees_?

Bill sintió cómo el aire le volvía a los pulmones. Pero bueno, ¿qué esperaba?

—Sí, se cayeron bien— confirmó, bebiendo al fin de la taza —Es que ambos son bastante sociables; de hecho no me imaginaba que Marcus fuera así, tan chistoso…

—Es _vegdad_, me hizo _gueíg_ mucho— Fleur sonrió, tal vez recordando todas las cosas que le había dicho su compañero de trabajo.

Hicieron algunos comentarios más sobre el momento que habían compartido y luego se quedaron en silencio.

Bill se sirvió otra taza de chocolate, incapaz de recordar qué habían dicho en todo ese rato. La pregunta de Fleur le seguía rondando en la mente. ¿Y ella? ¿Ella estaría con alguien? No parecía para nada enojada con Marcus porque la había retenido allí sin dejarla ir a descansar, ¿cierto? Quizá… Pero no le parecía que ese fuera el trato que Fleur le dispensaba. ¿Y si no estaba saliendo con nadie? Pero, ¿una chica como Fleur, así de guapa, inteligente y simpática? Seguro que estaba saliendo con alguien. Seguro que era algún francesito elegante con traje blanco de día de campo. Seguro que le decía que era su vida y le prometía el mundo. Seguro que era muy distinto a él.

—Bill, ¿te sientes bien?— le preguntó Fleur bajando la cabeza para encontrar sus ojos.

Había suspirado sin darse cuenta. ¿Qué pensaría si le preguntara…?

—El chocolate— le dijo levantando la taza —Está reparador.

—Sí— Fleur alargó la s.

Podía sentir que el ambiente estaba tenso. Entendía por qué desde su parte, ¿pero Fleur? No tenía razón para estar así. ¿Sería que estaba actuando demasiado extraño?

—Bien, creo que mejor me iré— le dijo mirando hacia cualquier lado que no fuera ella. Apuró el chocolate que le quedaba y se puso de pie —Gracias por recibirme. Espero que no pienses que soy un abusivo o algo así— soltó una risa corta y nerviosa.

Fleur lo miraba con una expresión rara, pero se puso de pie.

—_Espego_ que llegues bien a tu casa— le dijo con los ojos bajos.

—Gracias. Que tengas lindos sueños— le sonrió y, al ver que ella no se acercaba para despedirse, se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla —Nos vemos— y desapareció.

Fleur apenas reaccionó cuando Bill se fue. Sentía que la cara entera le ardía y sólo quería hacerse un ovillo bajo las mantas de la cama. ¡Por Merlín! Era sólo un beso de despedida, ¿por qué se sentía así? Se cepilló los dientes rapidísimo y se acostó.

El corazón le latía rápido y fuerte cada vez que recordaba a Bill dormido, Bill preparándole el chocolate, Bill sonrojado, Bill acercándose.

Bill, Bill, Bill.

Ya no podía aguantarlo. Tenía que decírselo, aunque significara que no volvieran a ser cercanos. Bueno, así las Marians y las Maudes del mundo tendrían la oportunidad, pensó con ironía.

Se subió las mantas hasta la frente, soltando un bufido. No quería seguir sintiéndose así. De verdad de verdad, no quería.

Fleur se deshizo de Marcus con la excusa que se le había quedado algo en la oficina, y se devolvió. Dejó que pasaran algunos minutos y salió a la calle, situándose en un punto en que podía ver a quiénes salían y ella no quedaba tan expuesta.

Tras un tiempo indefinido, salió Bill, acompañado de Patrick. Fleur se mordió el labio inferior, pensando a toda velocidad. ¿Lo interceptaba de alguna forma o esperaba hasta otro día…?

En ese momento, Patrick dijo algo que hizo que Bill soltara una carcajada. Los ojos cerrados, la sonrisa abierta, la nuez subiendo y bajando por el cuello.

Maldito fuera.

—¡Bill! — exclamó tras él. Los dos jóvenes se detuvieron y voltearon, sorprendidos al verla —¡Qué bueno que te _encguentgo_! Yo, eh… ¿Me _podguías ayudag_ un segundo?

—Por supuesto— miró a Patrick —¿Me esperas un minuto o te vas?

Fleur deseó con todas sus fuerzas que decidiera irse, y lo debió reflejar en su expresión, porque Patrick la miró y simplemente negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—Prefiero irme. Estoy algo cansado. Nos vemos mañana— se despidió de ambos y siguió caminando.

Bill se acercó a Fleur y empezaron a caminar de regreso a Gringttos.

—Y dime, qué-

—Me gustas— lo interrumpió Fleur.

Bill se detuvo en seco y la miró con expresión neutra.

—¿Ah?

—Me gustas, Bill— Fleur lo miró a los ojos, decidida —Me gustas mucho. Más de lo que me _gustaguía aceptag_. Y yo… _queguía_ que lo _supiegas_.

Bill estaba boquiabierto, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sólo podía mirar a Fleur, quien había pronunciado las últimas palabras lentamente y ahora lo miraba con pánico. Se llevó las manos a la boca, inmóvil por unos segundos.

—Adiós— soltó como en un suspiro y desapareció frente a él.


End file.
